Reborn Royal
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Rebirth is not something often seen, not even among the Shinigami of Soul Society, but when it happened no one really saw it coming. Honestly, most of them expected that if anyone were to be reborn it would be Ichigo, not his older sister, Tamiko... (Slight Fate!Stay Night crossover.)
1. Prolouge: A Dire Prophasy

"Shinigami, Hollow, and Human. Eventually, no matter how hard they try to avoid it, their souls come to us for judgment." The proud man standing on the dais spoke, his voice deep and commanding, though gentle. He was tall, with slicked back, black as the night hair and eyes that had black sclera and golden pupils. His skin was pale as snow, and it's unearthly paleness was only emphasized by the black and gold armor he wore. A golden crown, set with onyx rested on his head, speaking of his high position. "A fact that you know well my daughter." He said, smiling down at the young woman kneeling before him.

She was young, maybe twenty-one years old, and had a tall hourglass figure with long curly light brown hair. When she raised her head to look at him, her amethyst purple eyes with black sclera looked up at him, sparkling against her snowy white skin. She was dressed in a black kimono that was trimmed with silver, and a simple silver circlet set with amethysts hugged her forehead. "That I do father." She answered, her voice a soft pleasant soprano that was gentle and welcoming, though it held the faint touch of steel. "As the Kami of Spirits, we are responsible for the balance of souls. Nothing is overlooked by our eyes when a soul is called for judgement or rebirth."

He stepped down, and placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to stand. "And that is why I believe you are ready to undertake the trials Hikari." He said, a note of finality in his voice as she looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Are you certain father?" She asked, her face betraying her nerves even as she folded her hands into her sleeves to hide the shaking. "Are you certain that I am ready for this?"

His smile was gentle as he pulled her into a hug. "Your hesitance is the reason that I am certain you are ready. Hikari, you are not confident enough in yourself yet, but beginning today the trials will refine what you know. You will live through the life of a Human, become a Hollow and a Shinigami upon death. You will learn what it takes to be a teacher, a mother, a leader, and more to our people." He let her go and grasped her shoulders. He frowned slightly when she didn't look up at him, and put a hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "By the time you return to these halls, you will be ready to take the throne."

Hikari nodded, smiling nervously at him, before frowning. "And what of my brother? Where does his path lie?" She asked, looking towards a portrait on the wall. It was of four people, two men and two women. The first of the men was the king himself, and standing next to him was a woman with long golden blond hair and normal eyes, though hers were a vivid unearthly shade of purple like Hikari's. She was dressed in a white gown that was held to her hips by black with golden trimmed armor, her breasts were covered by a white cloth chest piece that matched her skirts, and her shoulders were covered with the same black and gold armor. An intricate black and gold circlet was partially covered by her bands, and was set with a large amethyst rested on her forehead. Below the king, smiling softly, was the princess herself, while below the queen was a young boy with long black hair, and reddish brown eyes. He was dressed in a high collared Chinese style shirt and black pants, and had a small silver circlet that ran across his forehead under his bangs.

The king smiled. "Your brother will find his own way in this world. Your mother hinted as much when I told her that you were ready for the trials. Something about becoming the king of a new species destined to do great things..." He smiled as he trailed off, shaking his head in exasperated amusement as Hikari hid her giggles with one sleeve. "Anyway, are you ready to begin?"

Hikari calmed herself as she took in a deep breath, relaxing as she nodded. "I am ready father."

He smiled, removed her tiara, and placed a hand on her head. "Then go forth and live your lives."

Hikari smiled at her father for the last time, before her body burst into light green Reiatsu Particles and disappeared...

...right as the hall doors burst open and Shinigami marched inside, led by a young man in a captain's coat.

"What is the meaning of this insubordination Yamamoto?!" The king demanded, his eyes hard and cold as they never left the smirking man before him.

"So sorry to interrupt my king." He said, bowing condescendingly as the other Shinigami charged the king. "But this, is a coup." With one look that them, the king caught a good look at their eyes. They were blank, empty, and dead, completely void of any life or intelligence. They overwhelmed him in seconds, and forced the monarch to his knees as Yamamoto stepped forwards.

"You'll answer for this Yamamoto!" The king yelled defiantly as the Shinigami drew his Zanpakutō.

"To who?" Yamamoto asked smiling smugly. "You? The Queen that I slaughtered barely a minute ago?" The King's eyes widened as he continued. "The Prince that is being hidden among the humans by his caretakers? Don't make me laugh." He brought down his blade on the king's right arm, severing it at the shoulder in a spray of golden blood. The king gasped in pain, before chuckling slightly.

"And what is so funny?" Yamamoto asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You have forgotten you place Yamamoto." He rasped as the Shinigami's blade came down on his left arm. "And you have apparently forgotten that I can not die until my heir sits upon the throne." He growled, a smirk on his face.

Yamamoto snarled before smirking as he moved on to the king's legs. "I know that." he said, as he cut them off at the hip. The king grimaced in pain as the Shinigami continued. "But while it's true that you can not be killed, you can be bound." The king's eyes widened in horror as he pulled out a thin black collar. The king tried to avoid it, but the Shinigami holding him grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head up, forcing him to expose his vulnerable throat.

Yamamoto laughed darkly as the collar snapped into place, and the King screamed in pain as he was surrounded by a bright glow. As the glow died down, the king hung his head, panting in exhaustion and pain before he shakily lifted it back up and glared at Yamamoto with hate-filled eyes. Yamamoto just kept laughing as he turned to walk away. "You missed one." He said lowly, making Yamamoto freeze mid-step. "Hikari has begun the trials, and it is impossible for a common Shinigami to track a reborn soul." A dark mocking smile flitted across the king's face as Yamamoto turned towards him, snarling in anger as he buried a fist in the King's rib cage. "You missed her by a single moment." The king continued, smiling despite the thin trail of blood he coughed up. Yamamoto's face was twisted in an ugly snarl, but before he could walk away again, the king gave him one last mocking sentence.

 _"_ _Her final rebirth, will be your doom."_


	2. The Early Years

_Fifty Years after the coup…._

Yhwach, Emperor and father of the new species he had dubbed Quincies, and (Unknown to most) Prince of the Spirit World, paced nervously back and forth as his first wife and Empress gave birth. He was nervous, and rightly so. Kitsuki Chiyo was the only one out of his four wives that was semi Immortal like himself, being a Soul Reaper he had rescued from the manipulations of that backstabbing bastard murderer Yamamoto. They had been together for years, and had tried multiple times for a child, before they admitted defeat and Yhwach had tried with this second wife, creating the first of ten sons. It was huge news when she told him that she was pregnant at last, and she had gone into labor _the day before_ _..._

"Calm down father." One of his sons said, trying to get his attention. Yhwach looked over at him. Of the ten young men gathered in the room, Takahiro was the eldest at twenty five, and looked the most like him with his black hair and reddish brown eyes. His features were more from his mother, as he sported a sharp chin, high cheekbones, and a small nose. He was also less broad than his father, with a lean body and muscled arms from hours of practice with his Reiatsu Bow. "If you panic now, we'll have to inform Mama Chiyo that you fainted during the birth of your youngest child and Heir or Heiress. Imagine how she'll react to that."

The great Quincy Emperor froze in his tracks and rapidly paled as the image of an enraged Chiyo came to mind. At the same time, as if on cue, every man in the room shuttered at the same time, including the king.

Chiyo's hair-trigger temper was _**legendary**_ on and off the battlefield. In battle, it made the Quincies glad that she was on their side, while off the battlefield it made more than one man fear for the parts that made him male. And that was _**before**_ their great king had gotten her pregnant!

After that she had turned into a total _**nightmare!**_ The enemies that they fought had taken to inquiring if the Empress was among them before they attacked. If she wasn't, the battle would commence. If she _was_ however, nine times out of ten they turned tail and ran like bats outta hell. That ratio had gone to every time once they realized she was pregnant, and willing to take out all the rage and anger from her rapid mood swings on them.

Yhwach took in a shaky breath and sat down, only to leap to his feet again, along with everyone else in the room, as the midwife walked in carrying a small bundle in a white blanket. "The empress is recovering quite nicely, though she is complaining rather vocally of the exhaustion. Congratulations your Majesty." She said with a large smile as she offered him the bundle. "You are now the proud father of a healthy baby girl."

With wide eyes, the king hesitantly accepted the bundle and looked down at the child in his arms as his sons gathered around him. She had a few wisps of her mother's platinum blond hair, and when she opened her blurry eyes to look at him, the clear emerald green orbs sparkled back at him, seemingly assessing him for a moment. She gave him a tiny yawn, apparently satisfied with him, and fell asleep again. "She's perfect." He whispered, cradling her close with proud tears in his eyes. He looked around at his sons. "Well boys, what should we name her?"

"Something strong." Takahiro said, putting a hand on his chin as he thought.

"It's got to be feminine though." The second eldest, Ryota, pointed out.

"We can't have her being confused with another prince." Osamu, the third agreed.

"Agreed. It needs to be feminine and strong, she can't be seen as weak. With our luck she'll be targeted if we give her a weak name." Masahiko, the fourth said.

"As the heiress, she'll need to be seen as a future leader." Isamu, the fifth, said thoughtfully.

"But she can't be seen as a pushover." Hiroki, the sixth added.

His twin, Hitoshi, the seventh, nodded. "Other leaders will not take her seriously if she is named after something weak or fragile."

Kenta, the eighth son nodded as he took his sister into his arms. "Something that will honor the fact that she is a royal."

Nori, the ninth nodded as he looked at the small bundle. "But what name would fit her best?" He asked himself.

They all snapped out of their musings as the youngest, Yukio, came up with a suggestion. "What about Rana?" He asked. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I heard the name when we traveled through one of those desert countries in the east. It means beautiful, eye-catching." He smiled and kept explaining as his brother's and father's eyes widened in comprehension. "It sounds strong, yet feminine. She will certainly be eye catching as a royal, and if she looks anything like Mama Chiyo then she is certainly going to turn heads when she grows up."

Yhwach nodded in understanding. "Rana it is." He said, smiling down at his youngest. "Kitsuki Rana, Crown Princess of the Wandenreich Empire."

* * *

 **Rana (Age: 9)**

A little girl with long platinum blond hair ran as ten men chased her. "Come on guys!" She yelled back over her shoulder as they chased her, her emerald green eyes sparkling with amusement. "How are you idiots ever gonna catch demons if you can't even catch a nine year old girl?!"

"I'll show you an idiot!" Takahiro yelled good naturally as he ran a little faster. His brothers were on his heels as he quickly caught up to her. He swept his younger sister into his arms and started tickling her. "You're gonna have to get up pretty early to beat us princess." He said as she shrieked in laughter.

"I haha know." She gasped between giggles, before twisting around and escaping his hold. She crawled over his shoulders and kicked off of him, launching herself away. She landed in a crouch on the ground as her brothers looked at her with wide eyes. "That's why I've been practicing." She said cheekily, before taking off again. The boys yelled joking threats as they ran after her, laughing all the way.

Not far away, Emerpor Yhwach and Empress Chiyo watched and laughed as their daughter outsmarted and dodged her older brothers' attempts to catch her. Suddenly, Rana used Shunpo to dodge around her brothers' attempts to capture her, stunning everyone except Chiyo, who started laughing even harder. When they all looked at her she just gave them a grin. "I knew you had to have some of my powers!" She said, the grin never leaving her face as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Rana grinned as well, before using her new found skill to slam into her father, knocking the wind out of him as he landed on his back.

His entire family burst out laughing at his plight as Rana sat proudly and smugly on his stomach.

* * *

 **Rana (Age: 12)**

Rana and Chiyo strained against one another as they sparred back and forth with their Zanpakutō, or in Rana's case her practice Asauchi, grinning from the adrenalin they felt, yet still serious as the Empress quizzed her daughter.

"A Warrior Queen puts the well being of her people before her own." Chiyo lectured as she teasingly whacked Rana's shin with the flat of her blade, signaling an opening that Rana quickly closed. "In times of famine she is the last to have food upon her table, and in times of war-"

"She is the first to charge forward with the legions, the last to fall back in the chance of retreat, the healer to tend to those who are hurt, and the one to mourn in silence for each and every soul who died under her leadership." Rana finished as her mother ducked under a well placed slash. "For as she is Queen she is also mother, sister, teacher, and dear trusted friend to all of her people, no matter if they are nobility, beggar, or somewhere in-between." She danced between a few jabs from the point of her mother's sword, leaning back for a brief second to avoid the tip, before straightening up again and darting under her mother's guard. "She will be the one to make the difficult decisions no one else would dare to make and the one to shoulder the burdens of her people as if they were her own." She used the butt of her sword to knock her mother's sword out of her hands, grabbing and twisting it into her own grip, and leveled the points of both swords under her mother's chin, glaring fearlessly as the Asauchi disappeared from her hand and was replaced with plain silver Japanese Katana. "She must be the inspiration for her people, and eventually her chosen king, to fight for. A beacon of light in times of war that they will look to for guidance and a pillar of excellence they will strive towards in times of peace." Chiyo relaxed, conceding the fight.

"I have taught you well my daughter." The queen whispered as Rana let her new Zanpakutō disappear. Rana smiled as she hugged her mother.

"I did learn from the best." Rana said as her mother cuddled her. The two of them broke apart, and started heading back towards the palace, laughing and joking.


	3. Suitor Troubles

**I forgot to put this up before. I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters. I only own anyone who isn't familiar.**

* * *

 **Rana (Age: 16)**

Rana just raised an eyebrow as she looked at the sleazy noble in front of her with unwavering, skeptical, emerald eyes. He had to be at least twice her age, fat as all hell, and just plain disgusting to every one of her senses. He was sweating up a storm now, cowering under her gaze, but more fearful of the ten snarling men behind her that looked like they wanted to commit murder, and the grinning red haired western man next to her that looked like he could easily rip someone's head clean off with one hand. The noble then turned and ran as fast as he could as the snarling men lunged after him, bows drawn and ready to turn the idiot into an arrow pincushion as the man standing next to the princess laughed uproariously in clear approval of their actions.

This had become routine in the last year, ever since Rana's sixteenth birthday and the announcement of her eligibility for marriage. Men from all walks of life had poured into their lands, Kings, dukes, lords, nobles, knights, shoguns, samurai, distinguished ninja clans, Sultans, aristocrats, and a variety of other sovereigns from all around the world had come seeking the hand of the newest royal family's youngest. All were viciously turned away, by either the Emperor, the Empress, the princes, and even their people on one memorable occasion….

Princess Rana, true to her name, had grown into an eye-catching beauty just like her mother. Knee length platinum blond hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, and pale skin made her seem almost ethereal in the eyes of lesser men. The fact that she could and would fight was not overly known however before that one idiot of a Sultan had the guts to try and kidnap her for his harem after he was turned away.

In all honesty they probably should have seen it coming when the King of Conquerors, Alexander the Great himself, or Iskander as they called him, actually caught her interest and kept it. (Fate Stay Night version of him from the Fourth Grail War.)

He was a great hulking eighteen year old western man with an open mind, stern chiseled features, burning red hair and a short beard, and armor that hid nothing of his huge upper body muscles. He wore bronze western armor with eastern designs, and a fur trimmed red mantle over his shoulders. He had a charm to him that not only attracted the grudging attention of Emperor Yhwach and the Princes, but that Empress Chiyo wholeheartedly approved of. The fact that he was head over heels for Rana was a mere footnote in their books, as she was quickly falling for the charismatic conqueror as well. And to think, it had all started with that challenge of single combat….

* * *

" _Are there any in your army that dare to meet my blade with their own?! If they can match me, I swear on my honor as a King my armies will leave these lands!" The Red head conqueror challenged as his army roared in agreement. The Quincies stood passively, the Princes gathered around their Emperor and Empress, who were dressed in their battle armor._

" _Father." Everyone heard the gentle, quiet voice that called out from near the back of the crowd. The Quincies parted like the Red Sea as their fifteen year old Princess strode forwards, clad in a hybrid version of the Shinigami uniform and the Quincy garb, until she stood before them. "I will answer his challenge." Grudgingly Yhwach nodded his consent and Chiyo fiercly hugged her daughter before the princess stepped out onto the field._

 _Iskander just started laughing as he caught sight of her. "This is the best you can send against me? A little girl?!" He asked, before stopping to look closer at her. "Well now," The Grecian Conqueror said almost to himself, taking in her clearly developed muscles and lethal, speed built form with intrigued brown eyes. "This may prove interesting after all…." He handed his mantle to one of the soldiers beside him, and dismounted his horse, unsheathing the sword on his hip as Rana materialized her Zanpakutō in one hand and her Reiatsu bow appeared on her back._

 _The unreleased version of her Zanpakutō looked like a plain silver Japanese Katana, but couple that with her utterly calm expression despite being faced with a man that was nearly a foot taller than her and maybe three times her own weight, Rana cut an intimidating figure that carried herself eerily similar to her mother._

" _What is your name young warrior?" He asked curiously as their armies back away to give them room._

 _She looked him in the eyes, emerald gaze unwavering as she stood tall. "I am Kitsuki Rana, youngest of the royal family and Crown Princess of the Wandenreich Empire." She answered, her voice powerful and strong, with not even a hint of the softness from before._

 _Iskander's face spread into a large grin as Rana lunged forwards at an impossible speed and their blades met in a clash of sparks…._

* * *

By the time the two of them were worn out enough to called it a draw, the both of them were bleeding heavily, grinning like madmen, peppered with arrow holes in Iskander's case, and definitely flirting with their dance of blades. They only stayed awake long enough to yell out the results, before collapsing into unconsciousness simultaneously.

Needless to say, her brothers and father were **no** **t** pleased at all when Iskander decided to stay and get to know their little princess and sent the rest of his army home. Her mother on the other hand was delighted that her daughter had found someone that held her interest for more than a week, and that the man was actually a challenge for her daughter to defeat.

Rana on the other hand, was intrigued by the foreign king.

He was just so _different_ from anyone else she had ever encountered or fought. Unlike all of those rulers and nobles that chased after her before, he hadn't come to their lands seeking her, but seeking their lands. He didn't even take notice of her until they danced with blades on the battlefield, and _by_ _Amaterasu_ it made her blood _sing_ with excitement and exhilaration. When she had described the feeling to her mother and father they had laughed in delight and remembrance, recalling their first days together.

It was apparently an inherited thing from her Shinigami blood. The instinctive battle senses that _sang_ _in delight_ whenever a potential mate rose from the shadows to offer challenge. Yhwach had been her mother's challenge, and he had wooed her in the dance of battle once she had recovered enough from Yamamoto's interference to fight once more. It was what most female Shinigami sought for their entire lives, and rarely found. The fact that Iskander could match her, and that he was possibly the son of Zeus, was the icing on top of the cake in her eyes. Demigods were an exotic rarity in their world, as many did not live beyond their teen years simply due to the wild power their souls contained eating away at their bodies. Iskander was something that was nearly unheard of, as he was already into his late teens, and she loved solving mysteries.

* * *

Rana (Age: 19)

Why he had waited this long to proclaim his intentions was slightly frustrating, but entertaining at the same time, Rana mused as she watched her father and brothers chase after her newly proclaimed suitor with drawn bows, notched arrows, and a swinging sword.

Iskander, for all of his perfectly acceptable strength backed arrogance and confidence that Rana loved so much, was notably _nervous_ when her mother stared him down with those all knowing bright green eyes that morning at breakfast. Empress Chiyo's face had split into the biggest evil smile when Iskander visibly started to sweat under her gaze, and then loudly proclaimed that of course he had permission to court her daughter! On the condition that he survived to see the sun rise again. As if on cue, every other male at the table turned to look at him with murderous eyes, bows materializing in their hands, arrows already notched, as Iskander took off like the Hell Hounds of the Underworld were at his heels with the male royals in hot pursuit.

Which was actually a pretty accurate comparison now that she thought about it.

She held up a hand to hide the laughter as her brothers started cursing him for even breathing and her father started screaming for his head on a platter. Her mother on the other hand made no such attempt to make her amusement and laughed uproariously as the chase continued. Her beloved Iskander was cursing quite creatively in his native language as he ran, making her give up on hiding her laughter as she knew for a fact that he _knew_ that she could understand him. Chiyo looked at her with inquisitive eyes and quirked lips.

"You don't wanna know." She said between laughs.

"I pity him when he decides to propose." Chiyo said, looking at her daughter with sparkling mischievous eyes. "He may not live long enough to ask for your father's blessing."

' _ **Too true milady.'** _ Her Zanpakutō agreed, appearing in his physical form next to her and grinning cheekily. _**'I fear his straightforwardness will become his downfall** **should that day come** **.'**_ The spirit of her Zanpakutō was a tall twenty something man with vibrant red hair that was slightly darker than her lover's, and tanned skin that spoke of long hours in the sun. He was dressed in a long red coat with a high collar, a loose black turtleneck, and black pants that were tucked into knee high black leather boots. Red gloves covered his hands, and black belts held up his pants, while a pair of beautiful, and massive, black feathered wings fluttered lazily from his shoulders.

' _Oh not you too G!'_ Rana thought, rolling her eyes slightly. _'I have faith that Iskander will prove to my family that his intentions are true.'_ The group of eleven chasing the man in question ran by again, roaring and screaming something about blood of the interloper for the Quincy throne, as she sweat dropped and her mother and Zanpakutō fell into another fit of laughter. _'That is, if he survives the next twenty-four hours….'_


	4. A Royal Proposal, and a Wedding!

**Rana: (Age 20)**

Rana smiled serenely as her suitor cowered behind her, using her as a shield from her father and brothers. Iskandar was normally nervous in front of her family, and rightly so, but this was ridiculous!

He had apparently asked them something important and while her mother had accepted it right away, her father and brothers had flipped out!

They had kidnapped him and dumped him into the forest on their lands, gave him an hour's head start, then went after him. He had dodged their attempts on his life for an entire week before _finally_ finding his way back to the palace.

"Father. Brothers." She said shortly, her smile turning sugary sweet and a black melisma of rage surrounding her as the men started to slowly back away. "Why are you attempting to kill my suitor?" Takahiro snarled incoherently, trying to inch around her with the rest of her brothers until she shot them a venomous glare. She then turned back to look her father in the eyes. "Well?" She asked viciously, her smile gone.

Yhwach started sweating as she refused to look away. "He wants to take our precious little girl away from us!" Her father sobbed, cracking under the pressure of her gaze. "My sweet little Rana! I don't want you to leave us!"

"Father." She said shortly. "Iskandar knows that I am next in line for the throne, and he will not take me from our lands even if we do marry." She looked back at the man cowering behind her, giving him a terrifyingly sweet smile. "Isn't that right, dear?" She asked.

"Of course my love." He said, relaxing slightly as the king and princes glared at him. He wrapped his arms around her, "For your happiness I would conquer the world over again." She smiled at him, this time genuinely, before gasping slightly as he kneeled down before her with one of her hand grasped in his. "You are the light of my life, the crown jewel of my existence, the only treasure I would ever cherish more than the bond I share with my people, and an eastern amazon with skills any man should be honored to fall too, and that I was lucky to survive." Her eyes grew wider with every word that left his mouth, and her hands covered her mouth to mask the shock. "Rana, I have spent these last five years coming to know the girl, no, woman, behind the skills of battle and beneath the crown, and I have fallen completely in love with you, something that we both know is rare in our lifestyle. Would you, my sweet eastern princess, do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Rana stayed silent for only a second, before squealing in joy and launching herself into Iskandar's arms. "Yes Yes YES!" She screamed happily as he started laughing. "Yes I will marry you Iskandar." She said more calmly before kissing him as hard as she could, which he gladly responded too.

Her father moved to break them up, but he was stopped short when a beaming Chiyo grabbed him by the ear and yanked _**hard**_...

* * *

It was nearly a month before they were wed. The Quincies were completely ecstatic that their beloved princess had found a suitable match, and Iskandar's people had flooded into the country to help with the grand celebration.

Rana was observed walking around the palace in a daze, a blissful smile all over her face as she celebrated with the noblewomen of the court and the Empress, happily chattering away as they gave their input on the wedding designs.

Iskandar on the other hand was alternately out celebrating and drinking with his warriors and the noblemen of the court, and running from and hiding from the Emperor and the Princes, who were dead set on killing him before the wedding. Thankfully, every time they seemed to come close Empress Chiyo was there between him and them with her Zanpakutō drawn and a terrifying smile. "If you want to press the issue of our daughter's engagement," She had said after the fourth time she caught them, scaring the shit out of everyone with her overly sweet tone. "Take it up with her, or me." Her smile turned feral as they started tentively backing away. "I refuse to let any of you murder our future Son-in-Law before our daughter even sets foot on the alter."

On the actual day of their wedding though, both members were nervous balls of energy. Iskander was pacing back and forth just outside the hall, clad in a pristine white Grecian toga edged in gold that cut off right at mid thigh, and a red cape that hung off one shoulder by a single golden clasp. A golden laurel wreath was nestled into his red hair, glinting in the summer sun alongside the gold armbands that were around both of his biceps. His feet were clad in brown leather gladiator sandals with bands that would up to be tied behind his calves.

"Iskandar!" His best man and best friend Hephaestion said, trying to get his attention. Hephaestion was almost the exact opposite of his friend with bright crystal blue eyes and sunshine blond hair. He was also in a toga, but his was edged in silver and had a blue cape. "You need to calm down!" He tried to reason.

Iskandar whirled around to look at him with wild eyes. "I am calm." He said evenly, if slightly hysterically.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Hephaestion shot back, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Iskandar let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I will admit that I am nervous Heph." he said, drawing a look of shock from his friend. "I love her, and I am _terrified_ that I will somehow mess this up, or that something will go wrong!" He stared up at the sky, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to relax. That was when the music started, and Hephaestion's head shot up in alarm.

"It's time." He simply said, making Iskandar's eyes widen in shock. "She's on her way and we need to get up to the alter." Hephaestion turned and walked inside.

Iskandar lingered for a brief moment and sent a silent prayer to the heavens, before walking after his friend to await the arrival of his bride.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rana was riding along in the traditional carriage with her mother and bride's maids wringing her shaking hands as she took deep calming breaths. Her wedding dress was a beautiful traditional long-sleeved kimono that turned from white to blush pink. The band around her waist was also pink, and the lace that overlaid the entire thing had been embroidered with hot pink, light blue, and white sakura flowers along the short train. Her platinum blond hair was held back in a high bun by a jeweled pink sakura flower clip, and a silver and diamond tiara was settled on top of her head.

"Nervous dear?" Chiyo asked. Her mother was dressed regally in a blood red kimono that stopped just short of her knees and had slits running up to her thighs on either side, while white and gold dragons were sewed into the fabric. With her Zanpakuto sheathed at her hip, and the golden, onyx studded, Japanese crown settled into her own platinum blond hair, her mother fit the part of the warrior queen flawlessly.

"Very." Rana answered looking down at her lap in shame until Chiyo tipped her chin back up with a soft smile.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Rana." She said gently. "Nerves on your wedding day are completely normal. In fact," Chiyo said with a laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if Iskandar is just as nervous as you right now. Amaterasu knows your father and I were."

"But what if something happens?" The bride asked nervously. "What if-"

"He decides to leave?" Her mother asked, cutting off her question. Rana just looked at her with wide fearful eyes as he mother smiled in gentle understanding. "Rana, Iskandar would have left long before he even asked to court you if he didn't love you for who you are. He would have never proposed if he wasn't absolutely certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you."

Rana took in one last shaking breath as they pulled to a stop, and put on her best calm mask as she stepped out of the carriage to face the masses, and her groom.

* * *

The ceremony itself was short, sweet, and extravagant to the warriors and nobility sitting in the audience. To the couple at the alter, it was perfect.

An odd mish-mash mixture of Greek and Japanese traditions, yet utterly magical.

The newlyweds themselves didn't even appear at the reception, spawning many rumors that the two of them were _thoroughly_ enjoying every moment of their wedding night.

Rumors that were confirmed the next morning when the two reappeared at breakfast with the royal family and their various other guests. Rana was practically glowing with joy and happiness, a serene smile on her face and multiple hickies running up and down both sides of her neck and across her bare shoulders. Iskandar's smile was smug as all hell and barely healed scratch marks covered his shoulders and arms along with hickes and bite marks. The Empress had a distinctly shark-like grin on her face while the Emperor looked decidedly sullen and resigned, and the Princes looked downright murderous.

Neither were even _remotely_ apologetic at the stir their appearances caused.


	5. The Start of a War

**(Rana Age: 39)**

Rana watched her sons and daughter play with their uncles with sad eyes. They reminded her so much of her husband sometimes that it hurt. Rana sighed, it seemed like only yesterday that she and Iskandar were celebrating their wedding night together and the happiness that they shared made the world seem that much brighter.

It was the same when each of their four children were born.

Damocles, the first born, with red hair and laughing, curious, emerald eyes in a lanky fifteen year old frame that was swiftly gaining muscle was almost a miniature of his father, only with her eyes. Like his father he was amazing on horseback, often exercising his magnificent black stallion Caesar, one of the offspring of his father's prized war stallion Bucephalus, for hours at a time to both of their enjoyment and practiced fighting on horseback with his Spatha Zanpakutō as often as he could. He was always among the soldiers, getting to know each individual on a personal level just like his father before him, and gained quite a following among them.

Hesperos, the second born, looked more like her with his platinum blond hair, but he had Iskandar's brown eyes. He's temperament was more like hers as well, calm and collected until someone royally pissed him off. That was when they would find themselves with the pointy end of a Xiphos Zanpakutō under their nose, held by an angry thirteen year old that knew _exactly_ how to use it. His horse was a vicious roan Stallion that wandered into their meadow at some point and decided to stay. The horse had killed several men when they attempted to bring him in for training, and only ever accepted Hesperos on his back.

Ignatius, the youngest boy at ten, was a mix between them with strawberry blond hair, and hazel eyes. He was skilled with both a longbow and his Two-Handed Greatsword Zanpakutō, and frequently challenged the soldiers and guards to spars like Rana did when she was younger, although he preferred riding his own horse, a high spirited white war mare affectionately named Iliad, after his father's favorite poem, that was another of Bucephalus' offspring, and practicing with the legions as often as he could.

Eos, the only girl of the four at eight, took after both of her parents in looks. Her hair was a light strawberry blond, and her eyes were almost exactly like Rana's brilliant emerald green, but they had brown specks in them that lightened and darkened according to her mood. Her toung and mind were sharp as a knife, and she had a temper to match. Even at eight she could duel trained men with her dual Chinese Broadswords Zanpakutō, win seven times out of ten, and tame and train young colts and fillies for the cavalry as she searched for her own horse.

Rana only wished that Iskandar could see them.

Eos had just turned four when Iskandar started to get sick, very sick, and actually collapsed one morning on the training grounds when he was working with his men. They summoned the best doctors and healers from around the world, trying to figure out what was wrong, but none of them could figure out exactly what was wrong. It was as if something was slowly poisoning him, yet they couldn't find any trace of any known poison in his blood. Even though he actually voiced that he would have preferred to die on a battlefield, to go out in a blaze of glory, Iskandar relented that passing on while surrounded by his family was just as glorious.

And so, the mighty King of Conquerors Iskandar, or Alexander the Great, died from an unknown poison at thirty-eight years old, leaving his beloved wife and Queen a widow at thirty-five after fifteen blissful years of marriage and leaving his four children fatherless.

His death had been heartbreaking to not only his family, but to his country as well. The majority of the warriors of his army elected to stay and keep watch over their mourning queen and her children, but a few had decided to return home to spread the news of their king's death. Even four years later, his death still weighed heavily on Rana's mind, even when she knew his soul made it safely to the Soul King thanks to her mother.

A small smile crossed her face as her boys tackled their eldest uncle making them all go down in a cloud of dust as the other older princes subsequently tripped over them and Eos dived into the fight with a cackle. When it cleared, everyone was groaning in a pile of tangled limbs, with Eos sitting cross-legged on top of them all, smiling smugly.

An alarm rang out, making everyone jump to their feet in surprise. Rana's eyes widened as it took on a new pitch, signaling what kind of attack was happening. "We're under attack! Shinigami!" She yelled. All of the men paled rapidly in shock before Rana darted forwards and scooped Eos into her arms. "Boys," She said, turning to her sons. "Take your sister, head for the safe place, and lock yourselves in. Do not open the door again until one of us or one of the soldiers gives you the password." She ordered handing her daughter to her eldest son. The three of them nodded in compliance, before racing off as fast as they could. The royals drew their bows, arrows at the ready as the Palace Gates shuttered and groaned. "None make it past us!" Rana ordered fiercely, taking charge of the situation as dozens of legionnaire archers rushed to organize behind them. "Ready! Aim!" Rana called out as the gates, fell sending up a cloud of dust. Everything was silent for a moment, before multiple shadows burst out of the dust at top speed.

"FIRE!" Rana yelled. All eleven of the royals and the legion behind them loosed their arrows into the legion of Shinigami that poured in, downing dozens at the same time. "KEEP FIREING!" She yelled as some of the legionnaires behind them dropped their bows and drew their swords, rushing forwards into the fray. It was no use however, as it seemed that with every Shinigami they downed, two more would take the fallen's place.

As the Shinigami got closer, Rana let her own bow vanish and materialized her own Zanpakutō as her brothers fell back with the other archers. **"** _ **In my**_ _ **own**_ _ **salvation, and your eternal slumber.**_ _ **Awaken! Genesis!"**_

 **"Yes! Time for some action** **at long last** **!"** Genesis yelled in her mind as his blade flashed with soft green light, and turned from it's familiar silver katana form, into an intimidating five foot long blood red rapier with a cross guard made of a dark metal and styled to look like angel and demon wings. It was set with a bright blue jewel that looked like an eye, and had a wicked needle sharp point on the end. The entire blade was glowing with a menacing bright red aura that looked almost like fire, and had a word written on the blade... _Loveless..._

"How do you have a Zanpakutō?!" One of the Shinigami demanded.

Rana didn't answer the question, instead she whispered one word that made the Shinigami scatter as fast as they could. _**"B**_ _ **ankai."**_

In a torrent of light green fire, her Bankai activated, replacing her elaborate kimono with a long bright red trench coat with black leather shoulder armor held to her body by two black straps, a black turtle neck that hugged her figure, mid-body armor that was buckled to her frame with more straps, and black pants that were tucked into knee high black boots. Her platinum blond hair turned a dark red at the tips and two massive, black feathered, wings burst from her shoulders. Green sparks crackled off of her as she turned her unimpressed gaze on the invading Shinigami. _**"**_ _ **Genesis Rhaphsodis."**_

Stopping for only a moment to crack her neck, she jumped into the fray.

"What kind of demon is she?" One random Shinigami whispered as he watched her carve a bloody and burning path through the Shinigami forces. "The power she's giving off could rival any of the Gotei 13!"

Rana's head shot up as she sensed something incoming, and quickly lifted a wall of her green fire as torrent of orange fire whipped towards her. It parted before her blade, flaring out and scorching everything to either side of her before leveling off. "Show yourself Yamamoto!" She screamed, her own fire swirling into an inferno around her as she raged. The Shinigami foot soldiers circled the edge of her wildfire warily, all of them half expecting her to lash out at any second. "I know you can hear me, and I won't ask again you murderer!" She yelled out after a few moments passed.

"Murderer?" Yamamoto's voice rang out, echoing over the roar of Rana's fire. "And what evidence do you have for that accusation."

Rana's emerald green eyes narrowed in anger as she tried to pinpoint the Shinigami General's location. "My father was a witness," She growled out, her sword shimmering as she raged. "To the slaughter of my grandmother, Queen Merinva, and to the massacre of the Soul Court." She pointed her blade to where she finally saw him. "Traitor to the Crown!" She accused.

Yamamoto phased into existence before her, and started laughing. "Like you are one to talk!" He shot back mockingly. "Your people hunt Hollows and destroy the very souls we are meant to protect!" He accused, pointing his own blade at her.

"That is a lie and we both know it." She snarled back. "The Souls of the Hollows that we defeat are stripped of their taint and sent onwards, directly to the Soul King!" She countered. "We tried to work with you," She snarled. "We offered to become the first responders to Hollow Attacks so that you Shinigami could finish them in addition to hunting the sinners who escape Hell's grasp, but if any of you _idiots_ actually did your _Soul King be damned_ _ **JOBS**_ _,_ we wouldn't be having this conversation!" She lunged forwards

-only to be stopped as chains burst from the ground and wrapped around her, knocking her Zanpakutō out of her hands and locking her in place as Yamamoto started walking towards her.

Rana struggled against them as the chains forced her to release her Bankai. "What is this?!" She demanded. "What have you done?!" Her brothers tried to come to her aid, only to be stopped by more of the same chains.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hadou**_ _ **#95: Divinity Chains."**_ He said in explanation as a bloodthirsty grin slid onto his face at her struggles. "They can only effect those who have Spirit Blood in their veins, and only grow stronger the harder their target struggles. Their original purpose was to restrain unruly Shinigami recruits if they achieved their Bankai early and lost control, or to trap Hollows that were too powerful for one Shinigami to defeat alone." He savored the look of horror on her face as he explained. "It's use was outlawed several years ago however, with the exception of the Captains and Kido masters, because it has such a high chance of backfiring on it's caster if they are not in complete control of the power output."

He raised his sword as he stopped before her, resting the tip just shy of the base of her throat. "I will enjoy ending your life, just as I enjoyed ending your brute of a husband. Any last words Princess?" He asked smugly.

Rana's emerald eyes started glowing with power as the chains pulled tighter. "I hope you rot in Hell." She said, her lips pulled back from her teeth in an animalistic snarl as she strained against the chains, struggling in vain to kill her husband's murderer.

Yamamoto just smirked, before driving his sword through her throat to the horror of the still watching princes and the newly arrived Emperor and Empress. "NO!" They all screamed as she fell back limply, the Divinity Chains disappearing from her brothers as her soul vanished, signaling it's instant reincarnation.

Yhwach's powers burst forth, instantly draining the power from and killing hundreds of Shinigami around him as he and the rest of the Quincies surged towards their fallen princess, and her murderer, with a roar...


	6. Hollowfication

**(Selena Age:18)**

Eighteen year old Selena Jaquez watched with horrified eyes and an angry heart as the policemen carted away her broken and battered body. She gasped in pain as a burning sensation centered itself on her chest, and looked down to see the chain she had woken up with rapidly disintegrating. A scream of pain ripped from her throat as a rift opened up underneath her, depositing her in the middle of a white moonlit desert as her energy levels skyrocketed.

Her screams rapidly turned into snarls, yips, whines, whimpers, and howls of pain as her body reshaped itself, her ears moving to the top of her head and lengthening, her limbs becoming thinner and more spindly as her face lengthened into a muzzle. Bone white fur with a light green sheen to it, highlighted with almost shimmering silver, sprouted all over her body as a long fluffy tail burst out from her tailbone. Her screams actually became more intense as bone plates burst out of her spine, quickly covering her in a suit of bone armor that guarded every inch of her body. Finally, a bone mask appeared on her face, reshaping itself to cover her long muzzle and tuck over her ears like a helmet as her hazel eyes turned blood red.

Finally done with the transformation, Selena just stood still for a second panting from exhaustion, before dragging herself over to a nearby dead tree and collapsing onto the sand, welcoming the black haze of darkness as it fell on her mind.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious for, but when Selena woke up again the moon was still shining brightly in the sky. The pain from before had faded into a dull ache that throbbed, but didn't hamper her movements as she got to her feet. It took a moment for her to figure out how to balance on all fours, but with a little practice she managed to stumble around like a drunk. "What the hell happened to me?" She asked herself softly as she looked over her new body.

She was at least nine feet tall at the shoulder, and most of that height was her long, spindly legs that were built for speed and tipped with almost hand-like paws and five long, knife sharp claws on each. But while her front legs were still semi human-like, her back legs were purely animal, with a fox-like build to them. Sticking out where her tailbone would have been was a long, thin, and fluffy tail. An almost collar-like ruff of slightly darker silver fur partially obscured the hole that went all the way through her chest and exited on her back.

As she was cataloging everything new about her body, she became aware of the new instincts pushing to the forefront of her mind. A quick consultation gave her an on slot of new information, and made her sit down on her haunches as she processed everything.

Apparently she was now a Fox Hollow, an Adjuchas Class to be exact (which every instinct was screaming _couldn't_ be possible because she was **newly** **dead**!) Hollows were supposedly created when a soul was overcome by negative emotions after they died, making their Chain of Fate encroach upon itself and create the Hollow Hole. Hers was located on her chest, just above where her breasts should have been. Hollows came in all shapes and sizes, no two were alike, and they all had one thing in common. A taste for souls regardless if they were human, Shinigami, or another Hollow.

And apparently she was _hungry_ , and those approaching low-leveled Hollows smelled absolutely _delicious_...

* * *

 **Selena (Age: 143 HY/Hollow Years)**

Selena licked her chops clean from blood as she finished chowing down on the last hollow in the bunch she had just recently been hunting. Her two tails wagged happily behind her as her hunger was sated for the day.

And hadn't **th** **at** been a surprise when her one tail split into two after she devoured that weaker Bear Adjuchas that stupidly though it could order her around like one of the Lesser Hollows just because he was bigger then her last year.

That was when Selena figured out that she wasn't a _Fox_ Hollow, she was a _Kitsune_ Hollow. She assumed that it was part of the reason she had immediately been elevated to Adjuchas Class, while all the other newly dead just became the pitiful shades she and the others hunted.

She had yet to meet another truly _intelligent_ Hollow, something she was beginning to understand was a rarity in and of itself, as most of the other Adjuchas she had met were obsessed with consuming enough souls to evolve into Vasto Lorde.

Personally, she didn't see what the big deal was about evolving. She was finally comfortable in her own skin and damn it all if she wanted to change and go through the hell of adjusting all over again! It was worse then fucking puberty when she was alive! She was content with the way things were.

Laying down in the sand, she settled down and curled up to sleep for awhile, when suddenly a new scent hit her nose that made her leap to her feet in alarm as her instincts screamed in warning.

Something _big_ , and _monumentally_ powerful was heading straight for her at a fast pace.

Selena was panicking as she franticly dug into the sands, obscuring her form and scent in less than a minute as the source of the scent got closer. By the time she was finished, the only thing that was visible of her, was her golden eyes.

Eyes that widened in awe as the source of the scent and the power surge gracefully loped up, and came to a stop on the top of the next dune.

It was a male Wolf-like Hollow that was at least ten times her size. But he was, _different_ , from any hollow she had seen before. Unlike the others, he didn't have any bone armor anywhere on his body, hell _he didn't even have a mask_! Instead, he was covered in thick bone white fur that had streaks of brilliant red flowing through it. Even though he was purely animal, his face had dark red markings that went down onto his muzzle over his forehead, and curved up under his eyes and over his cheeks. Floating over his back was a large emerald green talisman that had bright fiery orange fur hand down over it.. The only other color to the wolf was the black tip of his tail and a bit of dark grey on his longer fur, and his glowing yellow eyes. The spiritual pressure he was giving off was astounding, and actually made it slightly difficult to breath as she tried not to shake or gasp and give away her hiding place. One thought ran clear in Selena's mind as he looked around studying the sands around him.

This Hollow could, and probably would, kill her with little to no hesitation.

"Come out young one." He said. His voice was a deep and wise baritone that almost demanded respect and obedience. "I can sense you hiding nearby, and I can still smell the blood from your latest kill."

Selena shifted just slightly in nervousness, inadvertently moving the sand, and the Wolf pounced, grabbing her by the scruff and lifting her out of her hole as she tried to struggle against his hold. "Calm down pup." He ordered, speaking around his mouthful of her fur. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Selena stopped struggling at his order, and tucked her tails between her legs as she let out a whimper. "Then what are you gonna do with me?" She asked choked out softly, not daring to speak louder or look up as he set her on her feet and looked down at her shaking form with stern eyes.

"I had heard rumors of a young Hollow that was born into our world as an Adjuchas Class." He said, his eyes taking on a calculating shine. "A rare Kitsune Hollow that has been staking out a territory in this region and turning all others away save the weakest, which she allows to roam free until she consumes them." He laid down in front of her, his form still towering over her as he began reigning in his spiritual pressure, allowing her to take in a gasping breath as she looked at him in shock. "With the power levels you are giving off, I'm honestly surprised that you haven't evolved yet pup." He said, tilting his head slightly in askance.

"I never saw the point." Selena admitted, slightly sheepish as the Wolf continued to look over her with appraising eyes. "I just finally got used to this body, and I didn't really like the idea of evolving and having to adjust to a new form all over again. It sounded like it would make it harder to hunt too."

The Wolf didn't speak for a moment and just regarded her silently. "A wise answer pup." He said, making her look up at him in shock. "Those who covet power for power's sake often end up here, but it is a rarity that a completely innocent soul does. Your soul is a treasure worth your weight in gold that many here would fiercely covet if given the chance." Selena blushed under her fur as he continued. "A soul of the likes that hasn't been seen since I came here." Her eyes widened in shock as he stood once more and started to walk away. "Come young one." He said as he walked. "Your training begins today."

Selena just stood in shocked silence for a few moments, before her tails started wagging and she raced to catch up with her new teacher. "What do I call you?" She asked as she stood beside him.

"I am called Hisao young one. You may call me by my name, or address me as Sensei." The Wolf, no, Ookami answered as he never broke stride, heading towards the horizon.

Selena just gave him a toothy smile in return as she walked alongside him. "I'm Selena Jaquez, Hisao-Senesi."


	7. The Vasto Council

**(Selena Age: 1,000 HY/50 RY)**

High on a large dune, two hollows slept side by side, their combined power scaring off any that would dare to come within a mile of their position.

One was a large white Ookami Hollow, the other was a much smaller silver Kitsune Hollow with three tails.

Selena slowly came awake and yawned widely as she stretched like a cat and shook her fur out before scratching her itchy ear with one foot. She looked around the dunes and scented the air for danger out of habit, smelling and sensing a small group of moderately powerful Hollows about twenty miles off.

As she was doing this, Selena contemplated the last nine centuries she had spent with her teacher. Hisao had the patience of a saint, taking the time to answer her never ending stream of curious questions with detailed and intelligent responses.

For example, she hadn't been aware that time moved differently in the Spirit Realms than in the Living World, so the shock of her teacher being well over ten thousand years old came as a shock that she voiced out loud to his amusement. He had then sat her down to explain. In Huceo Mundo, twenty years was equal to one year in the Living World. He was still well over a thousand human years old, but he was significantly younger than she had initially thought.

That being said, she was now apparently about 50 human years old, while being roughly 1,000 Hollow Years old.

Hisao had taught her the ways of the land, patiently explaining why the sun never rose, why almost all of the surface was a desert, why only hollows ever found their way to their world, and how to hide and curb the hunger for souls when visiting the human world. That last lesson had been an interesting one that answered a lot of questions she had about her mentor. Hisao was so old and so powerful that he had no longer hungered for souls. Sure, he helped her learn the finer points of hunting her own dinner while in the desert, but he had also drilled into her head that she was only allowed to eat the souls of other Hollows, so all Shinigami, Humans, and the odd Quincy were off limits.

He had taught her how to fight as well, frequently ambushing her and forcing her to fight him until he pinned her when she least expected it to increase her reaction time, reflexes, and instincts. It didn't help that he could silence his own presence at a second's notice, making himself invisible on her internal radar. It was part of the reason she wanted to be in complete control of herself like he was, and practiced for countless hours at a time to conceal her own presence. She had definitely gotten better at it over the years and could now proudly stalk side by side with him through the sands, invisible to all that couldn't see them with the naked eye.

During her time under his tillage however, she had certainly gotten more powerful. Her two tails had split into three, and her white and silver fur had gone completely silver while the light green tinge had darkened into pale green markings all over her body and armor. They were joined by brilliant red markings on her forehead, around her eyes, and on the tips of her ears. Hisao had laughed when she questioned their initial appearance, and told her that they were the markings of a Hollow that had been in close proximity to a stronger Hollow who's Reiatsu was powerful enough to effect weaker Hollows.

She shifted slightly as she felt Hisao wake up, the old Ookami coming to awareness leisurely as she kept her eyes on the starless inky black sky. "Sleep well?" She asked, not bothering to look back.

"Well enough in my age." He groaned, shaking the sand out of his fur as he got to his feet, stretched out his muscles, and shook the sand out of his fur. "Anything to report?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"A group of Menos led by an Adjuchas about twenty miles to the west." She reported. "None powerful or sensitive enough to feel our combined presence or they would have been long gone by now."

"Excellent." Hisao said as a slight breeze ruffled his fur. "That means we will be uninterrupted for today's event."

Selena looked up at him curiously. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We are heading towards the Negal Fortress." Hisao said, turning towards the south. "For a meeting between the Vasto Lordes." He took off at an easy lope, waiting for her to catch up.

Selena's eyes widened, and she quickly ran after him, their easy effortless grace eating up the miles as they ran faster and faster until they were blurs over the land...

* * *

Negal Fortress was undoubtedly one of the more interesting sights in Huceo Mundo, as it was a large Japanese-style Patagonia with high enough doors and ceilings that Hisao could walk and sit comfortably in full size. It was rather bare in Selena's opinion, but what could they really furnish it with? Sand? Roughly a dozen Vasto Lordes were milling around the throne room when teacher and student entered, and all bowed before Hisao while shooting her curious looks.

"Rey Hisao!" One of them, a thin Mockingbird Hollow with dusky brown and grey feathers greeted as the old Ookami made his way to the front, where a large red plush cushion was waiting for him. Selena stood at his side for a moment, waiting for her teacher's instructions. The Ookami nodded at the empty place on the wide steps below him, and she followed his cue, settling herself onto the warm stone and curling her tails around her as she lounged. She instinctively started layering her illusions, making herself uninteresting to all of the powerful Hollows in the room. "You honor us with your presence this day, your brilliance knows no-"

"Enough with your pointless flattery Angelus." Hisao barked strongly, making the Mockingbird Hollow flinch back. "We are here to report on the state of the lands, and to introduce our newest member, not to discuss useless politics."

"Wise words as always Hisao." A Dolphin Hollow agreed, her voice a high almost squeaky sopranino. She was tall and curvy, with long steel grey hair and black pupiless eyes that glittered with intelligence. Her mask had two long streaks on it that tapered down over the snout of it and up into the corners of her eyes. "All is well in the Southern Seas, though I am hearing reports of a new Shark Adjuchas that is carving a wide wake through the weaker hollows." Her mask pulled into a toothy smile. "I believe I may have found my successor." She said with the barest amount of humor in her tone.

"Excellent Marcela. I look forwards to meeting your apprentice when we next convien." Hisao praised, before looking on to the next, a tall Wolf Hollow with oddly black bone armor instead of the usual white. "Lupe, the Menos Forests?"

"Thriving." He answered gruffly, his voice a deep base that vibrated throughout the room. He was tall, stocky, with muscle to spare and had a mane of hair that was a rich red that turned navy blue and black near the tips. His eyes were an intriguing sky blue, but reflected the typical Hollow gold when the light hit them just right. His mask was different as well, being made of black bone that turned red across the bridge of his nose and further up. He seemed oddly familiar, and Selena had the distinct impression that he wasn't much for words as he continued. "My pack is hunting well, and the population is still growing thanks to the recent outbreak of war in the Living World. There will be much for all in these next few centuries as they distribute themselves throughout the lands."

Hisao nodded in agreement as Selena's mouth watered at the thought. "The new hunting will be a boon to all." His attention shifted to the next, a Baboon Hollow. "Herminio, the badlands."

"Prey is scarce as always." Herminio answered. He was tall as well, but more lean and ripcord muscle build for speed compared to Lupe's stocky and broad muscle build for stamina. He was covered in light brown fur and a long prehensile tail that curled and lashed back and forth behind him. Dark brown eyes glittered with intelligence from the red eye slits and the large blue streaks of his mask. "But the shortage helps to keep the more rowdy ones in check. They're more interested in fighting, killing off, and eating each other than hunting down the smaller and weaker hollows or challenging me when they are hungry." He smirked slightly, putting his large canine teeth on display. "There are rumors of a Coyote Hollow fleeing north from my lands as his spiritual presence grew. I am not sure what to make of it, but the scouts I sent to track him stopped at the border as they are required and passed along the information to Neva's people."

Hisao thought to himself for a moment. "If he is hiding, it is probably best to leave him be. His powers obviously manifested in a way that is not very pleasant. Now, Jimena, your report?"

The female Giraffe Hollow nodded. She was tall, significantly taller than everyone around her, and was covered in dark brown hair that was spotted with lighter tan patches. Her mask was a large Giraffe skull that covered her entire face but left her dark blue eyes visible, and a mane of light tan hair hung down to mid back. "The plains are surprisingly quiet." She said stoically. "No Hollows have evolved in quite some time, though the Shinigami are becoming bolder and bolder as they lure the smaller prey forth to train and teach their younglings with. They are careful to avoid the predators as is stated in the terms of our agreement, but they are slowly depleting the prey."

Hisao nodded in understanding. "If they begin to stray further, we will organize a meeting to _remind_ them _why_ wandering is such a bad idea. If a captain arrives, we will arrange to _greet_ _them_ personally. We will _not_ however attack them unless provoked. We do not need any further escalation of the animosity between our two kinds, and I refuse to let any harm befall younglings of any species who's betters should know otherwise. Now, Angelus." He said, glaring at the Mockingbird Hollow. "And make it short." He warned.

"Yes my lord!" He yelled happily. Selena watched the Mockingbird Hollow cautiously, something didn't feel right about him to her. "The high mountains are thriving, with many new flocks forming as we speak. The predatory ones are still causing some minor problems with those less inclined to fight, but it is no problem for someone of my caliber to-"

"Enough Angelus." Hisao said, cutting him off. "Your chattering ways will one day become your downfall." The Mockingbird looked down in shame as the Ookami continued to chasee him. "Control yourself." He turned away to look at the last of the Six Superpowers. "Neva, is there any more information on Herminio's rumors?"

The Snow Leopard Hollow nodded in conformation. She was smaller than most of the others with a lean body and coiled muscles that gave off the impression of a crouching cat, long icy white hair that was speckled with leopard spots and icy blue eyes. "Indeed. The Hollow in question was spotted heading straight for the coldest and most desolate part of the Tundra. He has completely isolated himself, and thus far has not lashed out unless provoked. A few of the stronger and braver hollows expressed interest in challenging him, but thus far none have returned from the foolish venture." She shook her head in exasperation at her subordinate's stupidity.

"I am glad to hear he is alright." Hisao muttered almost to himself. "If he is who I think, I regret not being able to catch him before he fled." He shifted on his pillow slightly. "On to our second point of the day. Selena, will you join me?"

"Yes Sensei." Selena said, levering herself to her feet as the other Hollows looked at her in surprise (apparently forgetting that she was even there) and proudly positioned herself to the right of her teacher.

"This is Selena Jaquez." Hisao said shortly. "You will show her the same respect you show me as she is my latest student and my chosen successor." Selena looked at him in surprise as most of the other Hollows gasped in shock.

"My lord," Angelus said softly. "You speak the truth?"

Hisao nodded, and the room exploded into activity and muttering. " **Enough!** " The Ookami howled, gaining the attention of all of them as everyone abruptly went silent. "My successor has been a point of debate for centuries. As you are all aware, my own power vastly outstrips all of yours, and as such if any of you attempted to take my power, you wouldn't survive the encounter." A lot of them shivered in remembrance of the fool of a Vasto Lorde who tried roughly 6,000 years before. The idiot had stupidly challenged Hisao, and Hisao turned him into a bloody smear on the wall and floor less than thirty seconds into the fight. "I have chosen Selena based on many factors, one of which is her high tolerance for powerful Reiatsu, and her reluctance to actually evolve."

"Is this true?" Neva asked curiously. "I was under the impression that all Adjuchas Class Hollows strived to evolve."

Selena remained silent until Hisao nodded his permission. "I didn't see the point of it." She said shortly. "All that evolving would entail for me would be the pain of adjusting to a new body all over again, and the trouble of attracting other Hollows with delusions of evolving as I readjusted to my new power levels. I am perfectly fine with adjusting to a new power output when my tails split, as each of them increases my power by another notch, but having to relearn how to walk on two legs again after 1,000 years of walking on four would frankly just be a pain."

"1,000 huh?" Jimena echoed, smirking slightly. "Practically a baby in our terms, and yet so powerful already."

Selena nodded. "I am well aware of that." She said shortly, causing many of them to raise their eyebrows. "But I believe that part of what caught Lord Hisao's attention was the fact that I did not evolve into an Adjuchas Class, I formed as one from the beginning." Her statement was met with disbelieving shouts, and exclamations of denial. "I have little interest in evolving because instinctively I know that I can not go further without an outside catalyst, and that attempting to do so regardless would be absolutely pointless."

Her statement was met with shocked silence, until Lupe of all people burst out laughing. "I like her Hisao." He said shortly, his glowing blue eyes lighting up with humor as his mask's teeth pulled into an almost menacing smile. "Where did you find her?"

Hisao gave a huffing chuckle. "I found her carving out a territory on the surface desert on her own. To say that she caught my interest was an understatement."

Selena snorted. "I was the only hollow in fifty miles that didn't outright faint when you flared your Reiatsu." She said, almost laughing at the shock on the other's faces. "You couldn't leave me behind, even when you initially scared the crap out of me!"

Hisao finally gave in and started laughing outright to the shock of the Vasto Lordes, and the amusement of Selena. "I can see why you chose her." Jimena said with a smile, breaking out of her shock first. The other looked at her with curiosity. "Her power is on par with any one of us already, and yet she still has not evolved." Jaws fell as senses extended at her statement. Many of the Vasto Lordes took a step back as Selena released the dampening hold on her presence, allowing it to become visible to the naked eye.

Light green flowed from all around her, condensing into a stream that shifted and changed as it flowed out and back to her after circling the room. A sword with a long wide angled blade that was sharp as a razor and a dark metal cross guard with a red leather wrapped grip and gold pommel leaned up against her leg, visible to the world as it glowed softly, pulsing as if it was laughing a their obvious astonishment. "A Zanpakutō?" Herminio breathed in shock. "But that's impossible!"

"Not impossible." Hisao corrected, his own Reiatsu appearing and reshaping itself into a Scandinavian Broadsword with a thick and wide black blade ending in a thick point that was sheathed by his side. "Just highly improbable except for the cases of the strongest, or in the cases of Arrancar."

"This isn't just a meeting, is it?" Neva asked seriously, making everyone look at her with raised eyebrows. "This is a coronation."

Hisao nodded, and whispers broke up among those gathered until he barked for silence again. "I am not stepping down today." He amended, making more than one sigh in relief. "Today's meeting was just the best moment to introduce my heiress and gain your acknowledgement and support for her eventual crowning." Everyone was silent, contemplating the implications, until one Vasto Lorde moved forward to kneel before Selena.

"Hail Selena, Crown Princess of Huceo Mundo!" Lupe said strongly, prompting smiles, cheers, and similar pledges from the other Vasto Lordes as they came forwards one-by-one.

Selena had frozen in shock when Lupe came forwards first, but started grinning wildly as the other followed his example. Hisao was relaxed on his cushion, watching with amused eyes as his Chosen Heiress got to know her future people...


	8. Rise of the New Queen

**(Selena Age: 5,000 HY/250 RY)**

Master and Student stood still, silently facing each other from opposite sides of the battlefield in front of Negal Fortress as the Vasto Lordes and various other Hollows watched from the sidelines. Selena had grown again in her years, her head now stopping just even with Hisao's shoulders, making him about twice her size, and three more tails swished impatiently behind her, bringing her to a total of six. "Selena Jaquez." Hisao started, speaking as the elder of the two. "On this day, your five thousandth year as a Hollow, you stand before the Vasto Council as they have proclaimed you are ready to take your place as Queen of Huceo Mundo. You do object to their claims?"

"No." Selena said strongly, looking forwards into her teacher's eyes and ignoring the startled reactions of the crowd at her age.

"Are there any who would reject her claim?" Hisao asked the crowd. Everyone went silent, holding their breath as they waited for any objections.

Lupe slowly stood up to the shock of everyone. "As the eldest and strongest of the Vasto Lordes, my Rey I speak for all gathered here today to witness her crowning." He said, his gruff voice strong and powerful. "None will object!" He howled as the crowd roared behind him in agreement.

"So be it." Hisao said lowly, before looking at his student one last time. "Prepare yourself." He said, before lunging forwards with a snarl.

Selena answered with her own snarl, ducking under his teeth as her smaller size worked to her advantage. She reached up and tore into his exposed belly, claiming first blood. Hisao howled in pain and reached under himself sinking his teeth into one of her tails and flinging her away from him. Selena twisted mid-air, landing on all four feet in a crouch on the opposite side of the field.

Warily, the two began to circle one another, the first taste of blood still singing strongly on Selena's toung as they each watched for even the slightest opening. Hisao was panting as he struggled to focus and stop the blood from flowing out of his injured stomach, while meanwhile Selena was ignoring the pain as her injured tail started to repair itself. The crowd was holding their breath as the two monarchs froze in place, facing each other, before Selena darted forwards, aiming for his leg. Hisao took advantage of his student's moment of stupidity, and sank his teeth into her back making her yelp and whine with pain even as she twisted around and sank her teeth into his unguarded throat.

With a yelp Hisao dropped her, before snarling in rage as she left her mark on his right front leg, laying it open to the bone. Selena darted back as he stumbled, watching for another opening as she growled softly. The two started circling one another again, waiting for some unseen signal as their wounds started closing up right before the shocked eyes of the crowd.

"I think it's time we took this seriously." Hisao growled, raising an eyebrow. Selena nodded in acceptance, and the battlefield suddenly exploded into smoke, obscuring both combatants.

When it cleared away, two human figures stood on the field in the place of the two Hollows.

One was a tall older man with stark white hair tied back by a headband and red markings around his bright yellow eyes and on his forehead that ran down to end on his cheeks and stopped just above the tip of his nose. An ankle length ponytail that was tipped with black hung down from the base of his neck. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his body, exposing his chiseled chest and abs, while the black and white armored gloves on his hands protected his wrists and forearms, exposing bare shoulders that had more of the red marks. His pants were white as well, and were crisscrossed with red markings and tucked into black and white armored boots. His Hollow hole was clearly exposed in the center of his chest, while his back was protected by a green plate that had orange fur hanging from it. He easily balanced a long and thick black bladed Scandinavian Broadsword on one shoulder, and kept his expression impassive as he faced the figure across from him. A dark green yin necklace was around his neck, marking him as the master.

The other was a shorter, slender young woman with bright silver hair that turned a pale green at the tips and startling blood red eyes. She was dressed in a white battle kimono with red edging that went down to her knees before stopping to allow free movement. It was belted around her thin waist with a dark red sash, and had six white ribbons trailing off of the back. Her feet were tucked into thin heelless sandals, and wrapped in bright red bandages that ended just below her knees. Two long thin fox ears tipped with red poked out from her hair, and a long thick bladed sword that had a golden guard and a handle wrapped in dark purple leather was easily held in on hand despite it's size and clear weight. A pale green yang necklace hung from her neck, resting right in the center of her hollow hole just above her breasts, marking her as the student.

"I have heard legends about the power of the Regla," Marcela whispered in awe as the two raised their blades and lunged at each other with war cries on their lips. "But I never thought I would witness it first hand. Watch them fight, learn from this experience Tia." Her apprentice Tia Harribel, a Shark Hollow with long sunshine blond hair and sea blue eyes, looked at her curiously before refocusing on the fight.

"The Hierarchy in Huceo Mundo is dependent on power levels." Marcela explained, keeping her voice low as the monarchs clashed blades in a shower of sparks and a ring of steel. "Those two, are undoubtedly the two strongest Hollows alive. Look up at the dunes around us Tia."

Obeying her teacher, Tia was surprised to see a crowd of Shinigami watching the fight with barely concealed fear, excitement, and anticipation to the left of the fortress, while a crowd of lesser Hollows of all types were silently watching the fight from the right of the fortress. She looked back just as Selena landed a blow on Hisao's shoulder, ripping it open and sending up a spray of blood as he snarled and slashed her waist in retaliation. "The differences between Shinigami and Hollows are large and many, but in the end we all share the same respect for Spiritual Power, even if we disagree on the method to gain it. Those Shinigami standing on the very top are the members of the Gotai 13 and C46, the Captains of the Soul Society, and all of them are here because this is a once in a lifetime experience. The Reiatsu that both are giving off is ringing throughout the Spirit Realms, and even the eyes of the Soul King himself are focused on the outcome of this event." Tia looked up at her mentor, who was watching every movement with rapt attention. "Regardless of who wins this battle, today a new age begins for Huceo Mundo."

Lupe was watching every movement of the fight with calculating eyes, absentmindedly studying the way both of the combatants moved with morbid curiosity. Hisao was unbelievably strong and fast, every movement he made was executed with quick and decisive calculation so as to not waste energy and aimed at wearing his opponent down.

Selena on the other hand...watching her fight took his breath away.

She was equal parts strength and speed, moving at near invisible speeds as compared to Hisao's blur, sometimes even leaving after images that Hisao struck instead, before being blitzed by the real her.

By the Soul King, they hadn't even released their Resurrección (or would it be Bankai in their case?), in fact, they had barely started with their Shikai, yet they were releasing almost choking amounts of Spiritual Pressure that, a quick glance over at the next dune confirmed, was even effecting the Shinigami captains! ' _Although,'_ Lupe thought, raising an eyebrow as suddenly Hisao and Selena stopped. ' _It seems like that will not be the case for much longer...'_

Hisao panted slightly, bleeding from the many cuts, scratches, and lacerations that littered his hide. "I have taught you well Selena." He said, shaking slightly from the exhaustion. "Almost too well." He said, chuckling slightly as blood dripped down his face from a cut on his forehead. "But I am afraid it is time to end this..."

"I couldn't agree more." Selena said, grinning proudly from the praise as blood dripped out of her mouth from when Hisao got in a lucky punch to her face. "It is time we went all out, no more holding back!" She hefted her sword once again as she forced herself not to wince from the painful slash that had ripped through her stomach and across to her back.

The two monarchs narrowed their eyes, and spoke a word that had eyes belonging to both hollow and Shinigami widening throughout the crowd.

 _ **"Dance with destruction, Ragnarok!"**_

 _ **"Pride is lost, arise the Paladin! Angeal!"**_

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

Black light exploded out from Hisao just as light green light exploded out from Selena, engulfing both of them.

When it finally died down, both looked completely different from before.

Hisao's hair color had inverted, the tip of his ponytail a stark white as the rest was inky black. His attire had changed into a pair of plain, loose black pants, held up by a silver spiked belt and a pair of black boots. His shirt had disappeared, leaving behind an open vest that was inky black and edged with silver. The most shocking change however, was the revelation of the many horrific faded scars that crisscrossed his bare torso, and formed an X that crossed right between his eyes. His red markings had also changed, appearing as elaborate black tattoos on his skin. _**"Ragnarok Gotterdammerung."**_ He intoned, his voice a deep feral rasp.

Selena had also changed, as halfway down her back her hair turned from bright silver to a deep black like someone had dipped the ends in ink. She was wearing a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck that hugged her body and black leather shoulder guards. She was also wearing loose dark grey pants that tucked into black leather boots and had matching gloves on her hands. The most shocking thing about her though, were the massive pearly white feathered wings that jutted out from her shoulders. _**"**_ _ **Angeal Hewley."**_ She said proudly, her voice a cool alto.

"Impressive." Hisao said, looking her up and down before nodding in approval. "That form emits power on an enormous scale that even had me worried for a moment."

"Yours isn't anything to scoff at either." Selena said, her mouth twitching up into a smile at his compliment. "My instincts are screaming at me to run even with how powerful I am. Shall we?" She invited, her smile turning into a fanged smirk.

"Yes, we shall!" Hisao roared, lunging forwards as Selena moved to meet him.

The shockwave of their blades crashing and locking knocked several of the weaker Hollows and Shinigami off their feet. The light of their Reiatsu became visible again as they strained against one another, black and light green turning the darkness into daylight. The two of them grinned crazily at each other, reveling in the incredible power that their opponent gave off as they broke apart and clashed again.

Selena broke away from him, disappearing mid jump in the ripple of an illusion as Hisao stood completely still, catching his breath as he watched and waited for her to appear again.

 **"This is not right."** Angeal whispered lowly in her mind as Selena panted, using the lull created by her illusion to catch her breath and plan her next move. **"We should be facing him head on, in the honorable way, not hiding under an illusion."**

 _'I wish there was another way too Angael.'_ She whispered back mentally, the wheels in her head turning as she formulated plan after plan that would react to her teacher's counters. _'But as I stand now, I am still no equal to him in raw power, even with your help. So cunning, trickery, and speed will have to make up for it.'_ She hesitated slightly as she gripped the sword's handle tighter. _'Angeal, for what it's worth, if I fall tonight, I'm glad you were my partner.'_

 **"The feeling is mutual Selena, but you will not fall today. I will ensure that!"** Her Zanpakutō whispered back encouragingly as she darted forwards quickly and silently.

Hisao whirled around as she revealed herself behind him and raised his blade to block her blow at the last second. "You've gotten better with you illusions Selena." He growled, sounding slightly frustrated. "I almost didn't catch that one."

Selena smirked. "That's the thing Hisao sensei," She said, blurring slightly and becoming transparent as Hisao stiffened in realization, one second before the blade of a sword burst out of the center of his chest. "You actually didn't." Standing behind him, grinning smugly and holding the sword, was the real Selena. Hisao gave her a bloody smile as she pulled out her blade. "I believe that makes it game, set, match." She said, smiling gently as he fell to the ground, and both released their Bankai.

Hisao breathed in raggedly, his eyes starting to glaze in pain. "That it does my student." He rasped, before she extended out a hand and pulled him to his feet, slinging an arm over her shoulders to steady him. "This is my last day Selena." He said as he looked up at the crescent moon, relaxing with the knowledge and acceptance. "Help me into the fortress." He ordered fiercely, even as his voice grew weaker. "I will not have my last moments be under this black sky."

Selena nodded, and led her teacher into the Fortress as the Vasto Lordes watched with sad eyes.

They knew exactly what was going to happen now, and all of them pitied her for the pain she would go through...

* * *

Selena gently laid her teacher out on his cushion as he kept his human form, tears streaming down her face as it finally hit her.

Her teacher, no, her **father** was dying and it felt like a piece of her was dying with him.

"Do not shed tears for me _hija_." Hisao ordered, his voice soft. "The Soul King has asked for me, and it is my choice to answer the call. I have made my peace with it, now it is your turn."

"I still cry _padre_." She said, slipping into Spanish as she kneeled by his side, acknowledging her inner thoughts as they spent the last few minutes together. "I mourn for the days with you that will not happen, for the era you will not see, for my reign that you will not witness."

Hisao smiled gently as he raised a shaky and bloody hand, and put it on her head. "You will make a fine ruler in my stead." He whispered, his voice growing weaker. "You are empathic Selena, and can sympathize with the people. I trust you to lead them to glory in your new era." He took a deep breath, his already weakening Reiatsu flaring to the brink as he started to glow. "It is time I taught you the last secret of the Regla..." Selena looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as the glow around him brightened until it was almost blinding...

 _"To you I give, all I am..."_

* * *

All of the Hollows and Shinigami in the crowd shot to their feet as a powerful surge of Reiatsu flared inside the Fortress, swelling to unimaginable heights, before dying down again. Where they could feel two before, now there was only one. A long, loud, mournful howl of sorrow and loss rang out into the night as the single Reiatsu flared high enough to knock out the weaker ones present.

A single paw stepped out of the Fortress, and the crowd sucked in a collective gasp as a massive fox with nine long fluffy tails stepped out into the moonlight.

Selena towered above them all, at _least_ twice as large then when they last saw her and only slightly smaller than Hisao himself was. Three green talismans that had fiery orange fur around them floated above her back, while her fur had gone totally white. The pale green markings were gone, replaced completely by blood red markings around her eyes, on her cheeks, on her forehead and down her muzzle, and on the tips of her ears. The ruff of fur around her neck was slightly thicker, and turned from white, to orange, to blood red as it moved towards her back. The tips of each of her tails were stark black, as if she had dipped them in pots of ink.

Lupe walked forwards first, presenting himself in his hollow form, a dark blue and black wolf with red stripes just above his paws, and a mane of red running down his back to the base of his tail. "Hail, Selena Jaquez Reina of Huceo Mundo!"

 _"Vida a la Reina!"_ The Hollows yelled behind him as the new queen lifted her head and howled in victory and loss.


	9. A Queen and a Lorde

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

 **(Selena Age: 15,000 HY/750 RY)**

Selena lounged on the red cushion as the Vasto Lordes continued to report on the state of the realms. Her first student, a young Arrancar by the name of Coyote Starrk was napping on the steps just below her with his soul partner Lilynette Gingerbuck. She reflected back on her first Ten thousand years of ruling.

Barely a century into her rule she had gone north at the pleading request of Neva to see about the Coyote Hollow that had invaded her territory. His power had gone out of control, and was threatening the other Hollows that lived around him.

Curiosity won out over caution, and Selena ventured north to confront the Hollow on her own. What she found however, was interesting to say the least.

Starrk was an enigma, and not necessarily a good or bad one either. He had overwhelming power, much more than what could be considered normal levels for an Adjuchas, and absolutely no control. After thinking it over for a moment, she began teaching him how to suppress and control his Reiatsu, but it was still too great for him to do alone. With reluctance, she taught him a technique that she had never seen the need to try before, and warned that would mean his death if it should fail.

The art of splitting the soul.

To her surprise it worked, and half of Starrk's soul spilt off to take the form of a young blond girl with bright pink eyes they gave the name, Lilynette.

The two of them had followed her ever since, both learning from her as the centuries passed. They were debating about venturing out on their own soon however, as Starrk had no intention of challenging her for the throne, and she had no intention of dying any time soon. She had a better idea for the two of hem however, and they had already accepted when she pitched the idea to them.

But back to her own, current, dilemma.

"My Reina." Angelus continued after giving his report, unusually serious for a change. "The people are also growing more frantic the longer you put this off! You must chose a mate before the end of the century!"

"And who would you have me chose Angelus?" She said, sitting up as her eyes flashed dangerously. She stood and stalked forwards until she was looking down at the cowering Mockingbird Hollow. "One of the so-called challengers that appear at the gates every few years doubting my ability to rule simply because I am female?" Everyone cringed at the thought of those challengers. Even the more powerful ones didn't last more than ten seconds against her, even less if they insulted her gender before issuing their challenge. "The self proclaimed God-King of Huceo Mundo that knows I will slaughter him without a second thought if he sets foot outside of his castle in Los Noches?" Lupe snarled viciously at the mention of the cowardly God-King Baraggan Louisenbairn. "No, I will chose my own Mate, regardless of their power level." She said, dismissing his concerns.

"As you wish my Reina." Angelus said shortly, silently fuming at her blatant dismissal.

* * *

Lupe sat on the steps leading up to the entrance of Negal Fortress in his human form and looked up at the starless sky long after the other Vasto Lordes had left.

"Why are you still here?" A voice asked curiously. Lupe glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Selena. "I would have thought you would be long gone by now." She said, shifting to human form and sitting next to him.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you after that outburst." He said lowly as she leaned up against him and sighed in content.

"I understand why we need to hide this." She whispered as he put an arm around her waist. "But they will continue to press me to take a mate if you do not stake your claim."

Lupe sighed heavily. "They will not be happy." He said as she cuddled closer.

"And their opinions about my life do not concern me." Selena shot back fiercely, snarling slightly until he tightened his arms around her. "They wanted me to choose a mate, and I've chosen one. End of story, their opinions mean absolutely nothing to me in the end."

"And I suppose my status means nothing to you as well?" Lupe asked, raising an eyebrow.

She snorted and looked up at him, her red eyes glittering with humor. "Lupe Jaeger, your status really does mean nothing to me. True Hollow or not, blood son of the former Rey and my teacher or not, you are still the strongest of the Vasto Lordes, the oldest of them as well, and one of very few Hollows I would trust with my life and heart." She pushed his mask up just slightly, revealing his lips. "I do not care what they will say. Starrk and Lilynette have already agreed, and they will be waiting when the time comes to announce our Mating. Besides," She said, giving him a soft smile as she put a hand on her stomach. "We have another reason to tell them as well."

Lupe's mouth twitched into a smile as he leaned in and gave her a searing kiss on the lips. Their mouths moved in sync, not letting up for a moment as they reveled in the heat between them. When they finally pulled back for air Lupe slipped his mask back down over his mouth. "We'll announce it at the next meeting." He said.

Selena nodded in acceptance.

* * *

As they expected, their announcement was met with outrage at the next meeting. Angelus' outrage to be precise, everyone else was relieved and excited that their queen had found and chosen a Mate, less so that she had actually had a Mate for about four centuries.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN MATED FOR NEARLY FOUR CENTURIES?!" Angelus' outraged scream echoed throughout the fortress. "You never told us why?!" He asked, calming down slightly.

"Considering he is one of the Six Powers, we needed to train his replacement since he will be taking on more and greater responsibilities." She said, not even betraying a shred of emotion besides irritation as Lupe walked up in his wolf form and started nuzzling her.

"And I suppose you have already deemed your replacement worthy of the role?!" Angelus asked Lupe, twitching uncontrollably in agitation as they continued to cuddle.

"I have." Lupe said shortly, not even bothering got look at him. "Starrk is more than powerful enough to take on my position, even if he is not a Vasto Lorde just yet."

"Something I plan on changing as soon as possible." Selena interrupted as Angelus went to protest. "Lupe will be taking on the powers meant for the Rey, and will be giving Starrk his own once we have adjourned for the year."

"And we are just supposed to accept this?!" Angelus protested.

"If you want to challenge me, go right ahead and do it Angelus." Lupe said, a low dangerous growl bubbling up through his throat as his normally sky blue eyes bled to gold, showing that his anger and irritation were rising to risky levels. " _But know that I will rip you apart if you dare_."

Angelus shut his beak at that, unwilling to risk his hide against the stronger Vasto Lorde who was clearly pissed off by his protests, though he still fumed at being dismissed.

"Be that as it may," Selena continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "The only reason we are telling you now is so that rumors will not take off at the next meeting."

"What are you talkin-" Neva started, before freezing with wide eyes as Selena smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "No." She said slowly, her eyes widening with disbelief.

"Yes." Selena said, practically glowing with joy as the Snow Leopard Hollow squealed in excitement and practically teleported to her side with a huge smile that showed off three inch fangs.

"I will support their mating." She said, her smile turning so sugary sweet and toothy that it sent chills down the spines of everyone else present. "And I will **dismember** any who oppose it."

"Príncipe or Princesa?" Jimena asked as a bright smile pulled across her face when their reasons dawned on her.

"I have a feeling it's a Príncipe." Selena said, her joyful smile never faltering even with the gasps of shock and excitement that rang across the room as the other Vasto Lordes finally understood just what was going on...

* * *

Lupe prowled back and forth behind Selena in his true form as she sat at the top of the steps in the back of the Fortress in her true form. Kneeling before her and the base, dutifully ignoring the searching and skeptical eyes of the Vasto Lordes gathered to either side of him, was Starrk. Lilynette was sitting on the steps below Selena, watching with wide eyes as her other half was deadly serious for once. Up on the dunes surrounding the Fortress, watching with glowing eyes filled with anticipation, were roughly a hundred Canine Hollows

"Coyote Starrk." Selena said, her voice booming out over the crowd. "You stand before me, having been judged strong enough to become one of the six powers. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"I will." Starrk swore, not daring to look up.

"Will you protect your predecessor's territory as if it were your own?"

"I will."

"Will you police the hollows that call it home, becoming an impartial judge to all who ask of you?"

"I will."

"Will you stay true to your ideals, even when ordered otherwise?"

Starrk looked up at her, his blue eyes burning with determination as they met her red. "I will."

Selena's mouth pulled into a sharp, terrifying grin. "Then by the power granted me by my predecessors and the Soul King, Coyote Starrk, I welcome you to the Vasto Council as my Sixth Power." Starrk's breath hitched as he started to glow with a pale blue light, his hands went out to steady himself on the ground as his face contorted in pain and his knees collapsed. Everyone's eyes widened as spectral wolves with icy blue fur and glowing red eyes started forming around him. As one they lifted their heads to the sky and let out a long howl, which was joined in seconds by the Canine Hollows gathered on the dunes.

"The pack accepts your claim." Lupe said lowly as he stepped towards the downed Coyote Hollow, who looked up at him with eyes glazed over in pain. "Los Lobos is now yours to control. You are a lone wolf no longer."

As their howls died off the Wolf Hollow looked towards his mate and nodded. Selena's mouth twitched into a smile, before she nodded in turn to Lilynette. The younger Arrancar took off towards her partner and tackled him in a hug which he hesitantly returned. "Recover and relearn your limits Starrk." Selena ordered. "Then explore your new lands, get to know your new pack. You have a lot to adjust to before the next meeting." Starrk nodded and Lilynette helped him up the stairs, the pair disappearing into the depths of the fortress. The Reina looked at her mate as he stepped forwards.

"Lupe Jaeger," She said, standing up and going completely calm as her Mate slowly circled her. "I have chosen you and you have chosen me as dictated by the ancient rights of the True Hollows." The Vasto Lordes witnessing the spectacle gasped as Lupe nodded in response. "I claim you as my mate, no other may have you, no other may claim you, and I will remain true for as long as I live."

"Selena Jaquez," Lupe growled out as he circled her. "I have chosen you, and you have chosen me as dictated by the ancient rights of the True Hollows." He stopped in front of her, his blue eyes meeting her red. "I claim you as my mate, no other may have you, no other may claim you, and I will protect you and any children we create as long as I live." He swung his head out towards the crowd, his eyes glowing a menacing gold as he bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. "Any who would protest our claim, step forward now in challenge so I may fight and kill you as it is my right."

No one dared to even breath as he looked, each cowering slightly under his gaze as he scanned over them. He huffed in satisfaction as none of them stepped up, before turning back to his Mate. He growled lowly in his chest as she started nuzzling him. _"_ _Mine."_ He growled.

 _"Mine."_ She nearly purred. _"And no one else's."_ She snarled softly at the implications

 _"And no one else's."_ He agreed crooning back reassuringly as he started glowing with new power.

* * *

 **(Selena Age: 15,020 HY/751 RY)**

 **"LUPE JAEGER I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!"**

Lupe winced along with the rest of the male Vasto Lordes as his mate screamed again.

 **"I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR HANDS AND WAIT FOR THEM TO REGROW BEFORE CUTTING THEM OFF AGAIN!"**

Lupe was pacing back and forth up and down the length of the room in his human form as she kept screaming a steady stream of curses. "Does it always take this long?" He questioned nervously.

"None of us would know." Hermanio answered, wincing and paling along with all the other males in the room as Selena started screaming in detail how she would castrate her mate. "We weren't around when Reina Syn had you."

"She's certainly getting creative with the swears and threats though." Anegelus commented offhandedly as Selena spiraled off into what she would do with those parts once she was done castrating him. The Mockingbird Hollow had seemingly gotten over his anger as Selena's pregnancy continued, mainly because he was too busy laughing alongside the rest of them as Lupe took the brunt of her mood swings.

"Don't worry so much." Starrk piped up from where he was leaned up against the wall. "Selena is strong, she'll be fine." Lilynette nodded in agreement from her spot by his feet.

Selena let out a howl of pain and everything went silent for a long moment...

...and a baby's cry cut through the air.

Everyone's breath seemed to hitch in their throats as Jimena walked through the door, a big uncharacteristic smile on her face as the males jumped to their feet. "It's a boy." She announced. The males let out cheers as Lupe looked at her with inquisitive eyes. "We're just getting them cleaned up, and then you can see them both." She assured, and walked back inside without another word, and Lupe slumped down to the floor, eyes wide in shock.

"So Lupe," Herminio asked as he nudged his friend with one shoulder. "How does it feel to be a father?"

"I, honestly don't know how to feel." Lupe said as he just looked at the ground with wide eyes. "I think I need to see it, see them, before it actually sinks in."

"Well, here's your chance my Rey." Neva said as she stepped in. "They're ready for you."

Lupe shot to his feet and bolted through the door faster than anyone could follow. He bounded through the halls, following Selena's scent until he ended up in front of a large double door. The Wolf Hollow took in a shaky breath, before pushing it open.

Selena gave him an exhausted smile as he stepped in quietly, a small bundle wrapped in light blue clutched to her chest. The Reiatsu pouring off both of them was nearly suffocating until he mixed his own into the air. "Lupe, come and say hello to our son." She said softly. Tentively, Lupe took a few more steps before stopping at the foot of the bed, as if he was nervous about coming closer. Rolling her eyes in exasperation at her Mate's antics, Selena waved her hand and used a small string of her Reiatsu to tug him towards her. "Come on now my mate, you won't hurt him by looking at him."

Lupe gulped, and moved closer, getting a close look at his son.

The baby boy was small, a lot smaller than he had expected, and had bright, electric blue hair and pale skin. A toothless piece of black jaw bone was attached to the right side of his mouth, and forest green markings flicked out from beneath his eyes like eyeshadow. As he watched, the little boy yawned sluggishly, blinking open sky blue eyes that matched his own before falling asleep again. Lupe took a deep breath of his scent, his eyebrows raising slightly at the feline scent, before smiling at the unique mix of his and Selena's scents. "Have you named him yet?" He asked.

Selena smiled. "I haven't." She admitted. "I wanted you to be here to help me chose one."

Lupe looked at the baby, thinking over their options. Suddenly, he was hit with inspiration. "Grimmjow." He said shortly, looking back at his wife. "Grimmjow Jaquez."

"You want him to have my last name?" Selena asked curiously. "Why?"

"People would respect my name, but ultimately fear it. Yours is a better option, and it won't be wildly known."

Selena shook her head in disagreement. "Be that as it may, I want him to have your name as well. You are his father, and I don't want anyone to doubt he is yours." Lupe smiled softly.

"Then how about a compromise?" He asked. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I like it." Selena said, brushing the child's hair back slightly before she kissed him on the forehead. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Crown Prince of Huceo Mundo, and Trueborn Hollow of the Jaeger Clan."


	10. The End of Peace

**Alright! New chapter!**

 **I don't own Bleach, or Final Fantasy VII!**

* * *

 **Selena (Age: 30,000 HY/1,500 RY)**

Selena bounded over the land at top speed in her animal form, putting all of her focus into out running her pursuers. At her heels, hundreds of Hollows bayed, screeched, yowled, and screamed for her blood.

Thinking back on it, she still couldn't believe how it had happened.

It was common, almost instinctual, knowledge that any hollow that even _considered_ attacking Nigel Fortress had a death wish and should be watched with caution. Baraggan Louisenbairn was one such hollow, and any other hollow with an ounce of common sense and decency avoided him and his territory like the _plague_.

At least, that's how it had seemed.

Selena shook those thoughts out of her head as she crested over the hill and came face to face with another army. This one made of Shinigami that had war cries on their lips and Zanpakutō at the ready. At their head and leading the charge was the bastard of a head captain himself, Yamamoto.

Selena growled, the sound low and threatening as the Hollow Army stopped just at the base of the hill below her and abruptly went silent, sensing the Reiatsu of the Shinigami and shifting around warily in response.

"This is your end Selena!" Angelus yelled from where he was standing beside Baraggan. "There is nowhere you can run or hide! Hand over the cub and meet your death with dignity!"

"My mate and cub are dead you traitorous son of a carrion crow!" She snarled back loudly, showing off every sharp tooth in her mouth. "As are **half** my Vasto Lordes! And if you think for even a **moment** that I'm going to lie down and let you murder me as well, you've got another damn thing coming! I'm going to rip your throat out!"

"Surrender to us then Selena!" Yamamoto yelled from the Shinigami Army. "No one needs to get hurt!"

"And become the lab rat of your science division for the next century before you put me out of my misery?!" Selena roared incredulously. "You've got a better chance of getting me in your bed you power hungry, conceded, arrogant asshole!" Her Reiatsu flared around her as her anger soared to new heights, making several of the unranked Shinigami pass out from the pressure.

"So you won't surrender," Baraggan drawled almost lazily as he pulled the massive double-bladed battle axe off of his back almost effortlessly as he stepped forwards to face her. "And you won't die without a fight. Far be it from me to deny such a worthy opponent her last wish."

"Worthy opponent?" Selena sneered, looking at her new challenger with disgust as she echoed his words. "You aren't fit to lick the dirt off the bottoms of my feet, much less fight me in an honor duel. GET LOST WEAKLING!" She glowed for a second, then surged forwards at blinding speeds, unceremoniously batting the self proclaimed king into the air before drop-kicking him over the horizon. Selena looked back over at the hollows, she eyes narrowed in anger. "ANYONE ELSE WANNA MAKE A STATEMENT?!" She demanded, annoyance and rage almost dripping from her tone. The majority of the hollows started shaking in their boots as they shook their heads in denial. "THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" She roared.

As one, the entire Hollow Army scrambled back, right up until she roared again. "NOT YOU ANGELUS!" Her roar was a full throated snarl as she leapt down and landed among them, stalking towards the shaking Mockingbird Vasto Lorde who tried to scramble back from her. "You have turned against your oaths, against your people, and against your fellow Powers. You have **murdered** your fellow Powers in their beds, did the same to your Rey and Príncipe, and attempted to do the same to your Reina! For your traitorous ways, I hereby strip you of your Vasto Lorde status and your title as the Lord of the Mountains and sentence you to death by my hand! No last words will be permitted." She looked him in the eyes, her ruby orbs a dark dried blood red with rage. "Burn in Hell for your crimes _traitor_." She growled softly as she reached down and ripped out his throat in one swift movement before stepping back. As he let out one final gurgle, the Gate of Hell appeared and it's chains reached out to grab the Mockingbird's soul and yank him in. The other Hollows paled as Angelus' soul let out a tortured scream of terror before the gates snapped shut.

Selena huffed in satisfaction before she turned back to the Shinigami Army, looking Yamamoto dead in the eyes as the head captain took a step back. "Think long and hard about what you are about to do Yamamoto." She growled, the sound low and menacing as she took a threatening step towards him. "I may not have the numbers of the Quincy on my side, but I am just as powerful as Yhwach himself, if not more powerful. Choose your next words wisely, because they could be your last." When he didn't answer for a moment, she huffed and turned to walk away, before whirling around again and shooting off a Cero as the Shinigami Captain tried to aim a Kido at her.

Yamamoto barely dove out of the way, the Cero missing him by inches as he took in a terrified breath. Selena used Sonido to stand over him, her jaw still smoking from the shot as she glared down. Her Reiatsu shot up to dizzying heights as the Shinigami around them struggled to stay on their feet from the sheer overwhelming power. "Bad move Yamamoto." She growled lowly. "You have broken the treaty that was set down by my predecessors." She said a little louder, making sure that every Shinigami could hear her. "The soul of any Shinigami that sets foot in this realm is now fair game for any Hollow as set down by our laws. May the Soul King have mercy on you, for we will not. Do not think to challenge me again Yamamoto!" She snarled, looking down at him. "I am Selena Jaquez, Undisputed Reina of Hueco Mundo and Regla Class Hollow. If I so wished, I could stand beside the Soul King as his equal. A mere average Shinigami like you is a flea to me. Leave and do not challenge me again." She turned away, her tails bowling over hundreds of Shinigami before she took off running towards the horizon.

As soon as she was out of sight, Selena let out a low yip, and a white and electric blue blur appeared out of the sand and raced towards her, alongside two other blurs, one of which was followed by a smaller third blur. Neva set Grimmjow in the sand as she slid to a stop beside her Reina, quickly followed by Hermanio and Starrk who was shadowed by Lilynette as always. "My Reina, what do we do now?" The Snow Leopard Vasto Lorde asked quietly as she watched the dust cloud from the retreating Shinigami Army.

"Now, we gather together those who are left." Selena said as she nuzzled her happily squealing cub. "Train and appoint new Powers, and prepare for war."

* * *

 **Selena (Age: 50,000 HY/2,500 RY)**

Selena took in a deep breath as the three Adjuchas Class Hollows knelt before her silently as she lounged on her cushion, loyal to a fault and ready to take up the fight. The ten year old looking Grimmjow was snuggled up to her side, silent as he watched the proceedings with a careful eye. Neva and Hermanio were seated to her left, and Starrk and Lilynette were seated to her right. All four of them watched the new three with calculating eyes as they observed the event. Dozens of other Vasto Lordes were at the back of the chamber,

"We stand in the midst of a Cold War, blind and wary of those who could strike at any moment. In this time of unrest and preparation, I find myself short of three of my Six Powers. The three of you have shown loyalty, courage, and overall determination following the deaths of your mentors. With your training in these last 20,000 years, I believe you are ready to claim your posts."

The three looked up at her with wide, disbelieving eyes as she continued. "In spite of your mentor's traitorous ways, Ulquiorra Cifer you have shown loyalty and unrelenting obedience to the crown, while still making your opinions and objections to certain orders known in a respectful manner and showing that you care about your people. I see no reason as to why you should not take up the title as Lorde of the Mountains." The Bat Hollow inclined his head in a single nod, at a loss for words.

"Tia Harribel," She began, looking down at the blond Shark Hollow. "I met you alongside Marcela before I even became the Reina. Marcela trusted you to watch her back, and I will extend the same trust. You have proven yourself to be steadfast, loyal, and caring towards your subordinates." Tia smiled minutely at the praise. "If you wish, you will be given the title of Lady of the Sea, as your mentor always intended." Tia nodded her acceptance and Selena looked towards the third Hollow.

"Though I had my reservations about you when we were first introduced, I did trust your mentor's sense of judgment Nelliel." The green haired Goat Hollow nodded in acceptance as she smiled a little sheepishly. "Jimena was one of my greatest friends and most trusted allies. I trusted her with my life and the life of my cub, and I am willing to give you the chance to earn my trust as she did. Do not disappoint me, Lady of the Plains." Nelliel nodded, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a line of determination.

"All three of you will accept?" She asked patiently.

"Yes my Reina." All three of them answered in unison with no hesitation.

"Very well." She said simply, before flicking a tail at each of them. "Ulquiorra Cifer, Tia Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanch, you stand before, having been judged strong enough to become three of my Six Powers. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"I will." All three of them answered.

"Will you protect your predecessor's territory as your own?"

"I will."

"Will you police the Hollows that call it home, becoming an impartial judge to all who ask of you?"

"I will."

"Will you stay true to your ideals, even when ordered otherwise?"

She was met with three pairs of eyes, one deep emerald green, one an icy green, and one hazel, each of them looking at her with loyalty, determination, and adoration. "I will."

Selena's mouth twitched into a sharp and toothy grin. "Then by the power granted me by my predecessors and the Soul King, Ulquiorra Cifer, Tia Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanch, I welcome you into my Six Powers."

Their breath's hitched in unison as they started glowing with a pale green light and their faces contorted in pain. A large section of Ulquiorra's mask shattered as his body shifted and changed, turning black and almost furry, giving him the appearance of a humanoid demon before his appearance shifted down again to his normal appearance as he panted. Tia froze and shook as her mask cracked around her eyes, showing her eyebrows and the tops of her cheekbones, her armor contorted around her, sliming down to form a body hugging seamless bone plate suit that clung to her curves. Hip length, low heeled boots formed on her legs, while a large blade-like bone covered her right arm up to the elbow. Nelliel let out a short, cut-off screech as her legs reformed into an almost centaur-like appearance, and her upper armor reshaped itself to hug and protect her rib cage while slightly exposing her stomach.

"How do you feel?" Selena asked as the three of them finally stopped shaking.

"Powerful." Ulquiorra said shortly, looking down at his claws and flexing them, his form flickering back and forth from the demon-like vision to his base.

"Oddly, free in a way." Tia said, moving slightly as she tested the flexibility of her new armor.

Nelliel was flexing of her muscles, getting a feel for her new form. "This feels strange." She said shortly.

"Take your time to readjust to your new bodies." Selena ordered. "Relearn your limits and your strengths. Neva, Hermanio, and Starrk are always willing to spar with you if you ask nicely." Selena got a thoughtful look before adding. "And if Starrk is awake that is."

Neva, Hermanio, and Lilynette snickered as Starrk let out an unamused huff.

* * *

 **(Selena Age: 75,000 HY/ 3,750 RY)**

Selena took in a deep breath as she looked down at the training ground from her perch at the top of the steps. Standing across from each other, their blades at the ready, were a teenage Grimmjow and Starrk.

Grimmjow was already in his humanoid form, dark blue pants hugging his hips and lower body while leaving his upper body bare and revealing his lanky muscles that were still developing. His skin turned black just above his elbows, giving him the appearance of wearing gloves as each of his fingers were tipped with razor sharp claws. A long, dark blue, tufted tail lashed energetically behind him, seemingly with a mind of it's own. His normally spikey and wild electric blue hair had grown and lengthened to a wild mane that hung down to his knees. Darker blue fur and a small amount of black bone framed his face, seemingly elongating his ears to cat-like points and giving him a feral look as he grinned wildly. His Hollow hole was proudly on display in his abdomen.

On the other hand, Starrk was just as impressive in his released form. His normally plain long coat and plain black pants were trimmed with light grey and icy blue fur on his legs, starting just below his knees, and his arms below his elbows as well as the collar of the coat itself. The normally necklace-like jawbone piece that remained of his mask was gone, having been replaced by an eyepatch-like piece that framed an empty socket. The first few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, showing off the Hollow hole right above his sternum. Two long black scarves flowed out from shoulder blades to attach to his elbows, and his guns dangled loosely and almost carelessly from his hands.

She nodded to both of them, receiving nods back, before she barked. "Begin!"

Grimmjow darted forwards at incredible speeds as Starrk unleashed 'Los Lobos' and started shooting. Grimmjow effortlessly dodged around the ceros, flipping back and forth between the shots until he got up and close with the Coyote Hollow. It was Starrk's turn to dance around Grimmjow's claws and kicks.

 **'He has definitely improved his form.'** Selena didn't even twitch as her Zanpakutō spirit phased into existence beside her. Angeal was a large man with clearly defined muscles and rugged features. His slicked back coal black hair reached just below his neck and his bright blue eyes seemed to glow with an inner light. A dark blue sleeveless turtleneck hugged his upper body, leaving nothing to the imagination as black leather armor hugged his waist and covered his bare shoulders. Baggy, easy to move in, black pants were held to his hips by several belts and tucked into black leather boots just above his ankles as matching black leather gloves protected his hands. The most striking thing about him however, was the pair of massive pearly white wings that jutted out of his shoulder blades and were folded tightly against his body. **'He reminds me of my student back when I was still alive.'**

 _'The one that took on your sword and legacy once you left for the afterlife?'_ Selena asked curiously, never taking her eyes off the fight.

 **'Exactly.'** Angeal said with a nod as Starrk back flipped out of range and started shooting again, forcing Grimmjow to go on the defensive. **'Grimmjow has the same maniac energy that he had, though my student swiftly grew more calm and collected after my death.'**

 _'You kept an eye on him after you crossed over?'_ She asked, raising an eyebrow as Grimmjow let out a snarl of frustration from being clipped by one of Starrk's ceros.

Angeal nodded silently. **'I actually stuck around** **and kept an eye on things** **for quite some time before** **the Soul King sent someone after me.'**

 _'Did you ever find out what happened to the others?'_ She asked curiously.

He nodded his head in despair. **'** **Silver** **was driven mad by the revelation of his origins, he** **was struck down** **soon afterwards but his soul was stolen and tortured by an entity that I learned later was the first Hollow, Jenova. He was taken down** **again by Gold** **, and not long after that my student joined me after being gunned down protecting** **Gold** **.** **Silver's soul returned again and again before he finally got to rest thanks to Gold.** **Gold passed on years later after living a long and prosperous life.** **C** **rimson** **disappeared not long after me, but join** **ed** **us for many,** **many** **years after that alongside Chaos** **when they finally died of old age.** **We all accepted the Goddess' offer to rejoin the Cycle of Reincarnation as Zanpakutō Spirits. I hope to see them again someday, though I know that it is nearly impossible.** **'**

Selena nodded absently as Starrk suddenly got the upper hand and knocked Grimmjow off his feet. Grimmjow leapt to his feet again, ready to continue, before Selena intervened. "Enough!" She yelled, making both of them freeze and relax. "Impressive you two." She said as she got up and walked down the steps to stand between them. "Grimmjow, your form and style has greatly improved, though your tendency to loose your temper when the fight isn't going your way is a clear weakness and will be your downfall if you are not more careful." She turned towards Starrk as Grimmjow hung his head in disappointment. "Starrk, your technique was flawless as usual, good work. Go take a break."

Selena turned back to Grimmjow. The teenager refused to meet her eyes. " _Hijo,_ I'm not mad at you." He looked up at her cautiously. "You are still learning after all, and it's only natural that you make mistakes. I berate you because I care, and I don't want you to die under the blade of a Shinigami or the claws of a Lesser Hollow." She put her hands on either side of his head and forced him to look at her. "Do not worry, we will iron out those flaws soon enough, and you will stand strong beside me when it is time for war."

Grimmjow smiled slightly as he hugged his mother. "Thank you _Madre,_ I look forward to that day."


	11. Viva La Rey

**I don't own Bleach. Nough said.**

* * *

 **(Selena Age: 150,000 HY, 7,500)**

The air hung heavy in Huceo Mundo that night, nearly suffocating to anything that was below Adjuchas Class. Greater Hollows of all types were scurrying back and forth through the sands, hunting and devouring the anything weaker then them in a frenzy that hadn't been witnessed in ages.

Nigel Fortress had been completely restored, and now towered above the sands as a proud military stronghold. The strongest Adjuchas Class Hollows patiently stood guard outside of it's gates, deterring the preparing weaker Hollows from trying to enter and interrupt the war council that was taking place.

"We may have numbers on our side but we cannot attack them head on!" A Hawk Vasto Lorde protested, slamming his clawed fist onto the massive, and heavy war table that had been set up in the throne room.

Roughly two dozen Vasto Lordes, accompanied by around four dozen powerful Adjuchas Class Hollows that were trained as body guards were gathered around it, arguing and yelling as they fought to have their opinions heard and acknowledged. Lounging almost casually on her cushion in her animal form as usual and presiding over the entire fiasco was Selena, and though she was listening intently to every word her eyes were more focused on the large and highly detailed map that was spread out over the center of the table. To her right, sitting up straight and poised as he watched and listened to everything carefully, was Grimmjow in his animal form as well. To both their right and left were the Six Powers and Lilynette, all of them watching intently as their various followers clamored for their attentions.

The Hawk Hollow continued. "Their formal training and clear military organization would have us routed within minutes!"

"And what would you propose we do then Halćon?" Selena asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "We have already considered all of the options before us and yet we still come back with the same problems. Superior numbers and yet inferior training. Out of all the hollows in the world, the only ones that have had any kind of training at all are among us now."

"We do have one option." A Rat Adjuchas piped up. Everyone looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "Baraggan Louisenbairn." Nearly everyone present sneered in distain as Selena looked thoughtful. "While he may be untrustworthy, he is just as threatened by this war as the rest of us, and has some of the strongest Adjuchas Class among his men. His men however, are trained to an extent that our men are not. Offer him an amount of leniency, specifically that of not killing him without good reason should he set foot outside of Los Noches."

The other Vasto Lordes exploded into protests as the Six Powers and the Regla began conversing amongst themselves. Selena let out a long-suffering sigh as she closed her eyes. "I agree. Extend a parley to Louisenbairn along with assurances to him and warnings to the men that he is not to be touched while here. If he comes and rejects our proposal, then he is free game to any who will take the chance to kill him."

Sharp, toothy, and eager grins were prominent on every face in the room.

* * *

Selena looked over at the aged Vasto Lorde with a neutral expression. "Make no mistake," She started, her tone emotionless and dead making Baraggan sweat slightly as she flared her power. "If you betray us I will gut you with a rusty spoon, then let my men devour your dying body, and gleefully watch your decaying soul be pulled into hell, and you know that I mean every word of that."

Baraggan nodded, struggling to keep the fear from invading his scent and showing on his face.

"We are faced by an enemy that is as old as ourselves." She continued, looking down at the map spread out across the table before them. "And unless Huceo Mundo stands united, we will fall beneath their blades." She looked back up at him, her red eyes unreadable as she stared at him. "Your men are among the most well trained in our realm, but you do not have the numbers that we have. I am willing to call a truce with you and write out a new treaty between us. Make no mistake this will not be a treaty of mating or politics, but a treaty of military power."

"And what would I gain from this treaty?" Baraggan asked hauntingly, raising an eyebrow that seemingly challenged her. "What would change between us, aside from the murder attempts, if I agree?"

Selena flared her power a little higher, all the while maintaining her neutral expression. Baraggan found it hard to breath as he struggled to stay upright. "You would not be exterminated." She said softly as she stood up and stared down at him as she towered over him. "My men need the superior training that your men have, while your men need the sheer numbers that my men can provide. Should you make the smart decision and agree to the treaty, I will not slaughter you or your men without good reason should you set foot outside of Los Noches." The pressure from her Reiatsu disappeared suddenly, leaving Baraggan gasping and heaving for breath.

"Your terms are acceptable Reina Selena." He said as he slowly regulated his breathing again. "I agree to the treaty. Hopefully we will be able to weather the storm that looms on the horizon together."

"My Reina!" A Dog Adjuchas yipped, bursting through the door without any announcement. "Shinigami Captain Commander Yamamoto is outside the gates of the Fortress with two of his Captains! He's requesting a Parley!"

* * *

It was eerily silent as Captain-Commander Yamamoto made his way inside the fortress, accompanied by his trusted captains Retsu Unohana and Ginrei Kuchiki.

All around them, glaring suspiciously and in some cases outright snarling, were roughly two dozen Vasto Lordes of various levels of power, and four dozen Adjuchas that felt like they were on the verge of evolving. Sitting on a cushion, towering over everyone with her sheer size and overpowering them with her Reiatsu was Selena Jaquez herself.

Her blood red eyes followed his every move, studying with an emotionless calculation that unnerved him. "Yamamoto, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" She said, the venom in her gaze almost leaking into her voice.

"I came to ask you to call off the Hollows." Yamamoto asked. A symphony of snarls, hisses, and screeches followed his statement, almost making him flinch back at their volume.

"And why would I do this?" She demanded, getting to her feet and stalking over to him. When she got close enough, she looked down at him, her own head towering at least twenty feet above his own. "The Shinigami were the ones to break the treaty. We are just responding to the clear threat you have presented us with!" Yamamoto's face grew darker with each word she snarled. "Human many of us may have been, but our base instincts are at the forefront now. You threatened the alpha, and now you are paying the price for it. I will not call off my Hollows until you Shinigami agree to leave Huceo Mundo alone."

"That's not possible." Yamamoto countered. "If I did that then I would be risking civil war within the Soul Society!"

"Something I have already dealt with since the beginning of my reign." Selena shot back, raising an eyebrow. "And civil war will be the **least** of your problems with the recent genocide of the Quincy and the imprisonment of Yhwach. You are too young to know anything of the war that engulfed the world in it's grasp. We hollows remember and see the signs Yamamoto. Hell is rising once again, and without the Quincy to hunt and kill the demons that escape they now know that their eternal enemy is gone." She snorted. "Leave Yamamoto." She said as she settled back onto her cushion throne. "My patience has run thin, and I refuse to remain in the presence of a man who would order the deaths of women and children just because of what they are."

* * *

 **(Six Months Later)**

The world was so entirely silent you could hear a pin drop. Shinigami and Hollow alike stood silently facing each other from opposite dunes that towered over a long and wide valley, waiting for some unseen signal. Shinigami Captains stood at the ready, their hands on their swords as they anticipated the imminent battle. Across from them and seemingly calmer then them, were Seven Vasto Lordes, all of them silent and seemingly relaxed as they awaited the call.

Soft footsteps could be heard from either side as both Shinigami and Hollow cleared a path to let three figures through.

On the Shinigami side, it was an older man with graying brown hair and a long beard. He was dressed in the standard Shinigami Uniform but with the iconic white captain's cloak over top it. His sword was sheathed at his side and tucked into the band around his waist.

On the Hollow side, it was two figures that walked side by side, a Kitsune Hollow and a Panther Hollow. The Kitsune Hollow was huge, at least forty feet tall, and was a bone white with brilliant red markings all over her body and black tips on each of her nine impressive tails. Floating above her shoulders were three emerald talismans that were decorated with orange flame-like fur. The Panther Hollow's head was just about even with her shoulder at twenty, and the bone plates on his body were coal black, a telling sign of a Trueborn, and underneath those plates peeked out splotches of short and fine electric blue fur. His hollow hole went right through his abdomen, almost hidden amongst his dark armor.

"What kind of Hollow is that?" One of the younger female Shinigami asked, looking at the powerful panther in awe. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"That lieutenant, is a Trueborn." The captain standing beside her answered, his face impassive as he stared at the enemy. "A type of Hollow that is nearly as rare as a Regla Class, and far more rare than the Vasto Lordes. The difference between them and a normal Hollow is the fact that they were born in Huceo Mundo, and can easily be identified by their black mask."

Selena looked over them for a brief moment, her emotionless blood red eyes unnerving the Shinigami that they landed on, before she threw her head back and let out a long howl. The Panther next to her let out a loud rage filled roar as the rest of the Hollows around them roared, howled, screeched, and screamed with them. As one, they surged forwards and towards the Shinigami like a tidal wave with Selena and the panther leading the charge.

The Shinigami surged forwards in response, yelling in defiance as the two armies clashed in a flurry of blades, claws, teeth, Kido, and Ceros.

That fight could have gone on for minutes or days, no one could be quite sure, but what did register was Selena's frequent shifts from human to animal, ripping apart the unranked Shinigami that dared to face her and clashing blades with Yamamoto and the other captains. A tall and well built young man with electric blue hair and black armor was more often than not alongside her, fighting back to back with her and holding his own against the captains as Selena focused all of her attention on Yamamoto.

Their clash rocked the world around them, their out of control and fluctuating Reiatsu knocking out anything, Hollow or Shinigami, within a hundred meter radius.

Selena dodged around Yamamoto's blade, shifting seamlessly into her animal form as she landed on all fours, before shifting back to her human form and rushing forwards once more. Yamamoto raised his blade to parry her own, but was nearly forced to his knees by the pure strength behind her blow. Without any hesitation, the Captain-Commander unleashed his Shikai, quickly followed by the furious Selena.

 _ **"Reduce All Creation to Ash! Ryūjin Jakka!"**_

 _ **"Pride is lost, Arise the Paladin! Angeal!"**_

The standard Katana, and the large Buster Sword clashed in a torrent of fire and light, turning the eternal night into day and causing many to pause and watch in awe before they scrambled backwards as the two spoke one word.

 _ **"Bankai!"**_

 _ **"Zanka no Tachi!"**_

 _ **"Angeal Hewley!"**_

Yamamoto was engulfed in fire as Selena was obscured by light. When it finally cleared and showed their forms, Selena was in her familiar Bankai form, while Yamamoto was holding a charred and weathered katana. Within a second, the two of them were at it again, the white hot fire that surrounded Yamamoto not even phasing Selena as she fought furiously.

But even their battle could not last forever.

The entire field was in chaos as the clashing Hollows and Shinigami froze in horror or glee as the monarch fell before Yamamoto with a howl of pain. Selena's breath was labored as she fell to the ground in her animal form, every breath causing a new flow from the already heavily bleeding slash that stretched all the way down from her shoulder, down through her ribcage, to end near the base of her tails as her Bankai faded. Yamamoto was standing nearby, panting as he bled from two slashes that formed an x over his right eye, and various other slashes and ragged cuts all over his body that would almost certainly scar.

" _Madre_!" Grimmjow roared as his mother fell to the ground. Quickly shifting to his animal form, a large electric blue and coal black panther, he bounded through the fog of battle and slid to a stop at her side. The other Vasto Lordes were right behind him, holding the Shinigami back as he gently nuzzled her. " _Madre!_ Stay with me! Stay awake!" He asked, looking down at her with fear in his eyes.

"It's my time _hijo_." She whispered back softly, her voice hitching in pain and barely audible over the sounds of the battle. "It's time for my era to end, and yours to begin." She smiled softly. "I'm tired _hijo_ , too tired to continue on as I have been, and the Soul King calls me to join him at long last. This day was foretold the day I gained my power and took the throne from your grandfather. I have made my peace with it, and now it is your turn."

"But what about your dream?" He asked, tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled her. "You told me you wanted us to lead the Hollows out of the darkness. You can't die now! We haven't done it yet! Don't leave me behind! Not now!"

Selena chuckled weakly. "That was never my dream _hijo._ " She said with a tired smile. "My dream was to raise the one who would." Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as Selena continued. "Take me to the Fortress _hijo._ I will not have my last moments be beneath this black sky." She shifted down to her human form, and Grimmjow nudged her up onto his back before taking off at a flat sprint towards the Fortress, flanked and protected by his mother's Vasto Lordes. All six of them, plus Lilynette, stopped however just as he was about to enter.

"Go Grimmjow!" Neva ordered as she turned to face the incoming tide of Shinigami from atop the steps. "This is something no one but the heir is allowed to witness!"

Grimmjow nodded his understanding and disappeared inside as the sounds of defiant roars, screeches, howls, and screams rang out behind him.

Instinctively, he made his way towards the throne room, nudging the heavy doors closed behind him before he turned towards the plush red cushion that was his mother's throne and gently laid her shallowly breathing form down on it. "That's my boy." She whispered as he shifted back into human form and knelt beside her, trying desperately to fight back his tears. "This cushion, this throne of mine has been colored red with the blood of the dying Regla of time unknown. My own mentor met his death in this spot, as did his mentor. It is only fitting that I do as well, even if it is not under the same circumstances." She looked up at the ceiling with rapidly dimming eyes. "You will make a fine ruler in my absence Grimmjow. You are protective, fiercely so, and unwilling to compromise when it comes to the safety of your people. You will lead out people out of the Darkness and into the Light."

"My final gifts to you, my _hijo._ " She whispered softly as she raised a shaky and bloody hand and gently ran it through his electric blue locks.

"A reprieve."

Her Reiatsu flowed out from her in a tidal wave, sweeping through the entire fortress and out into the world. Unranked Shinigami vanished left and right alongside weaker hollows as the Ranked Shinigami were forcibly ejected. The Vasto Lordes and the Adjuchas Class hollows remained untouched and looked up a the Fortress in shock as the Reiatsu wave eventually died down.

"Use it well _hijo,_ for it will not last forever. The Shinigami will be back, though they will not remember the Regla or the Six, and you must hide until you are confident you can take on Yamamoto and avenge me." Selena's eyes were deathly serious as Grimmjow nodded in rage-filled sorrow.

"And now for the other gift. It is time I taught you the last secret of the Regla..." Selena smiled softly, taking one last deep breath as her son, her cub, her pup, her kit, leaned into her hand and silently sobbed as she started to glow blindingly bright.

"From Regla to Regla, Reina and Rey, our secret is passed only to those who we judge worthy. The passing of the torch, and the transfer of our power... _To you I give, all I am..."_

Both of them were enveloped in the light, obscuring their form as the Reiatsu around them shot up to dizzying levels. Even the Vasto Lordes and the Six Powers outside the fortress stumbled and struggled to stay on their feet as the sheer pressure washed over them.

Grimmjow shuttered as his fur slowly bled to bone white, except on the tip of his tail which turned black to match his mother's as electric blue, coal black, and brilliant red markings started working their way down his body from the tip of his muzzle to end down by his thighs. A green talisman, decorated with flowing orange and black fur swirled into existence above his shoulders as his hollow mask shattered.

He slumped to the floor, breathing heavily as he tried to stave off the pain of the sudden transformation, until he felt Selena's limp hand slip off of his head. "No..." He whispered as her body slowly started to dissolve into Reiastu, the gate of Heave opening for her soul just behind her body. "No, no no! _Madre_ no!" Her soul, still as young as the day she had died, turned around at his plea and smiled softly before moving towards the gate as it glowed and shut.

His roar of grief, pain, and loss rang throughout Huceo Mundo that day, sending shivers down the spine of every Hollow in existence.

 _ **"NO!"**_


	12. ATTENTION! URGENT MESSAGE!

LISTEN UP PEOPLE CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! AND **PAY ATTENTION** BECAUSE IT AFFECTS **NOT** **JUST** **EVERYONE ON FANFICTION!** **BUT EVERYONE WHO USES THE INTERNET** **AROUND THE WORLD** **!**

Do you value the freedom that the Internet gives you no matter who you are, where you're from, or what you're posting?

Well then this going to **royally** piss you off.

Chairman Pai and the FCC wants to **destroy** net neutrality and give big cable companies control over what we see and do online. If they get their way, they'll allow widespread throttling, blocking, censorship, extra fees, and discrimination in favor of the rich publishers who can afford to pay for the fast lane!

The Internet has thrived precisely **because** of net neutrality. It's what makes it so vibrant and innovative – a place for creativity, free expression, and exchange of ideas with a level playing field for **all** kinds of content. Without real, enforceable net neutrality rooted in the legal foundation known as Title II, the Internet will become more like Cable TV, where the content you see is what your provider gets paid to put in front of you by powerful corporate media interests!

I don't know about you, but the idea that they could restrict us like that, censor what we see? Two words immediately come to mind.

 _ **FUCK THAT!**_

Didn't we already have this fight?!

Did **everything** we do just barely two years ago in 2015 with the SOPA movement mean absolute _**jackshit**_ to these people?!

July 12th: Internet – Wide Day of Action to Save Net Neutrality!

Wanna help?

Well that day is coming up fast and soon, and if we don't have the support that we need, they will push through the law regardless of what we think.

We don't have long people!

If we don't, then in 71 days, the FCC will **LET THEM** take control.

DON'T IGNORE THE PROBLEM!

BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO DISSAPEAR!

SPEAK UP!

JOIN THE FIGHT!

DON'T LET YOUR VOICE GO UNHEARD! SPREAD THE WORD!

WE ALL MUST UNITE!


End file.
